The Truth about Amy
by Fan-1234
Summary: In space everybody are stil fighting the metarex and they seem to have an interest on a certain pink hedgehog.What do they want with Amy? Read to find out.Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I'm correcting the chapters and trying to update asap. Sorry for taking so long, but soon, i've finished junior high, and i have a looong vacation XD Thanks everyone who read this
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**The beginning**

**Normal POV**:

It was a peaceful day at the Rose Kingdom. The king and the queen had waited a long time for a child, and finally their dream came true. They were blessed with a beautiful baby girl.

The Queen was a beautiful white hedgehog with sky blue eyes. The King was a red hedgehog with green emerald eyes. They decided to name her Amy.

Everybody in the kingdom was celebrating the birth of their new princess. Everything seemed lovely and peaceful, but soon that happiness

About a half a year later the Queen was holding little Amy in her arms and singing her a lullaby... The Queen had really beautiful voice and everybody loved when she sang.

Her soft sound always managed to enchant everyone hearing it. Suddenly the earth started shaking like crazy. The Queen started worrying and she took little Amy with her and run to the balcony.

The dark army (the army we know as Metarex) were attacking. The Queen looked pale and one single tear fell from her eye.

She saw her beloved husband (the King) fighting against the evil Metarex. He was doing everything he could, but there was too many of them.

Scared people run at the streets and screaming for their lives. The Metarex were attacking the palace and breaking in from the front gates.

The Queen took her Amy wrapped a blanked around her child and started running out of the castle. She took a hidden passage way out and run to find her beloved.

She saw him fighting and watched in fear. She started shaking and looked. The King saw them and shouted at her '' Get out of here, and take Amy with you! I'll be fine, just run! ''

Somehow the Queen knew that he was lying to her. She saw the sadness in her husband's eyes. He knew that he had to save his family and everyone in the entire kingdom. She wanted to stay and fight with him but she had to save their baby. (By the way the Queen was an excellent fighter because she trained material arts ever since she was a kid.)

She run as fast as she cold but the Metarex were catching on her. (She was also a really fast runner, much faster than an ordinary hedgehog.)

One of the Metarex shot a laser gun at her while running and it made a cut on her right arm.

The Queen growled in pain but kept on going. She was losing blood and her vision was starting to get blurry. She managed to hide behind a tree in the forest and looked as the Metarex were running past her.

She sighed in relief. She looked at her bundle of joy in her arms. The little princess was sleeping soundly and didn't have a trouble in the world.

She started crying because she knew that she had to give her away for a safe place. The little princess giggled when the Queen kissed her on the forehead.

The Queen took her own necklace from around her neck and put it on the little princess. It had a normal size blue diamond and smaller ones around it.

The Queen found an empty basket and she slowly put her daughter in it. She heard that the Metarex were coming near her. She kissed her daughters cheek and whispered something to her ear. There was a small light, and soon it was gone. She sang a quiet sad lullaby and finally let go of her small hand.

''I'll find you one day, my little Rose. Grow up and make us proud. I love you.'' She kissed her forehead again and put the basket in the river.

All she could do was hope. Hope that her baby would have a good home, be loved, and maybe, in the distant future, see her again. One last tear fell from the sad queen's eye, and she stood up.

She stopped crying and run to the opposite direction of the river and shouted at the Metarex. They followed her and they didn't even realize that the princess had escaped. The war continued on and people were still escaping.

Nobody knew what happened to the Queen or the King, but only the Metarex. The basket floated away from the castle and ended up in front of a house far away from the kingdom.

In the house there lived a kind middle aged lady hedgehog named Sarah. The day was a normal for her, she was sitting on the porch, when she heard a cry.

The lady ran to the river, and saw a basket. She kneeled down and pulled the cover away a little, and her eyes softened when she laid eyes on the cutest little baby girl.

The Princess opened her eyes and looked at the stranger with a small smile on her lips. Sarah had never seen such a cute baby, and so pure emerald colored eyes. The lady looked at the child and took her in her arms.

She smiled because for years she had prayed for a child but knew that she could never had children of her own, and finally she a bundle of joy to call her own. She looked around and saw no one.

She took Amy inside the house and wrapped her around a clean blanket. She saw that the child had a diamond necklace, and on the other side it read, ''Amy Rose''. She said the name out loud and saw the baby giggling.

''Well I guess that you'll be staying here, my little Rose.''

Fortunately she had much of baby clothes and the equipment for babies. She had worked as a nanny before, so she had much experiment with babies.

She changed Amy clothes and was surprised that Amy had a white and light blue dress made out of very expensive silk.

She made clothes for her living and buyers loved her clothes. Many were jealous of her work. The lady thought that the little Amy was gonna fit in there just fine.

**8 years later:**

''Mommy, I'm home and I brought you the things that you needed.'' Shouted the cheerful Amy happily.

She had told Amy when she found her from the river, but she still considered her as her mother.

''I'm in the living room sweet heart.'' Answered the mom to her little daughter. Amy ran to the living room and jumped and hugged her mother.

''I hope that I didn't take too long.'' Said Amy.

''Of course you didn't, you were really fast darling.'' Said Sarah.

''Thank you very much dear.'' she thanked Amy.

''No problem mommy.'' Amy said.

''Now that I'm done, can I go and play outside for a while?'' asked Amy. She had the cutest face, and her puppy dog look was almost impossible to resist.

''Okay, but don't be too long because I'm making you favorite food tonight.''

''Thanks mommy dear'' smiled Amy and run outside from the back door. Amy would often go and play in the wood because the forest was near her house.

Sarah didn't like it much that she was in there but she let her go only if she promised to come back soon.

Even Sarah didn't know that Amy had her piko piko hammer and that she often would practice fighting.

She loved to fight but only for fun. (She's not a psycho that fights all the time)

She was also very kind and always cheerful. Many other villagers liked her, and she was adored by everyone. She even knew how to cook some things 'cause her mom wanted her to be a great cooker.

Currently Amy was practicing her moves with her piko piko hammer in the woods and didn't notice when many Metarex attacked her small village and home.

She heard a loud crash and run back to her house. She saw her mom being taken away from her. Amy tried to save her but when Sarah saw her, she shouted at her to run away and far as she can.

Amy cried and started to run back to the woods. The Metarex thought that she was useless little kid, so they let her go.

Amy cried more when she left her town and run ahead, unsure where she would end up to. A few hours after the escape she found herself in a town that she had never seen before.

Suddenly she felt something crab her and lift her up in the sky. Yep, that's when she first met the evil doctor Eggman.

(You all know what happens next. Sonic saves her and she starts to chase him around. She meets every one and became friends with them. So there's no use writing it, sorry I'm lazy XD )

Everyone thought that they knew Amy Rose completely, but there are few secrets that she never told any of them , because she tried forget everything that had happened. They had heard that a town was destroyed and thought that there was no survivors.

Amy was the only one that survived. Of course she never told her friend about that she was from that certain town.

The only thing that she was not able to leave behind from her past was her mom, Sarah. She always would think of her every night and when the others were gone, she would go back there. She had made a tomb stone on the edge of hill.

The clear ocean was waving under the hill, which reminded her of the kind person who had cared for her. She placed flowers there, and sang sad songs when she was sitting in front of the stone. She cried and hoped that she had gone to a better place.

The other thing she wondered, was a diamond necklace that she had. Her mom said that it wasn't from her but never told who she got it from.

She tried to remember, but she just couldn't get it. So she tried to forget, and act like a different person. So she killed some time, chasing after Sonic. Sure she had a crush on him, but she acted different, so no one would suspect a thing.

Beside that everything seemed fine, but soon after her 14th birthday, the Metarex attacked. Little did she know, that this adventure was gonna change her life forever.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. ****J**** I'm re writing this story, changing a few things, but nothing too special. I was just so embarrassed by the bad writing, but I've worked hard, so I'm fixing the mistakes ****J**** R&R, no flames.**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**First I want so say that the ages in this story are a little different.**

**Sonic: 18**

**Cream: 12**

**Amy: 14**

**Tails: 12**

**Cosmo: 14**

**Rouge: 20**

**Knuckles: 20**

**Shadow: ? God knows but hi looks very young. Like Sonic ...**

**Chris: 18 (In this story he's in his adult form.)**

**Cheese: ?**

**Normal POV:**

On board the blue typhoon there was a blue speedster that was playing chess with knuckles. The young fox was setting the security system.

Cream and Cosmo were making some tee and cake for everyone and cheese to. But our pink princess was sleeping in her room and having a weird dream.

**In the dream:**

Amy's POV:

I was in some kind of kingdom... but it wasn't very peaceful. There was a war going on.

Suddenly I saw a beautiful white hedgehog running with a blanket in her arms. She didn't seem to notice me.

I noticed that she was hurt pretty badly in the arm. I saw her putting something in the basket by the river. Then I realized it was a pink hedgehog baby.

It looked a lot like me... This is very weird. I was walking to help her but when I touched her shoulder, my hand went right through her. I realized I couldn't touch her and that she can't hear me.

I was in a shock when I saw that the baby had the exact same necklace as I have. I took the necklace out my pocket and it was a perfect match to the one that the Lady had given to the baby.

It didn't take too long for me to understand. This lady was my mom. She sang a small lullaby and whispered something to my ear. She had a really pretty voice, that you could just listen hours on end.

I remembered this, I just knew it was true. I felt hot tears fall from my eyes. I finally saw my mom, but I couldn't touch her.

Then I saw the Metarex running after her when I was floating down the river. Suddenly I saw a bright light, and I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of my face.

I opened my eyes and saw my old house. I saw Sarah cooking, and smiling at me. It was the first time when I baked my first cake. I sure was fun.

The only thing that I could do was smile at her, now I know the truth and I was happy that took me in her family. She was just as much as my mother, like that lady earlier.

I couldn't ask for a better foster mom and I loved her like my real mom. It finally makes sense to me. The necklace and my difference from her.

But it didn't matter to me anymore. I'm very grateful to Sarah. All she dis, was for me, she loved me, and I love her.

I smiled at the memory, but soon my thoughts were interrupted when I saw myself practicing with my piko piko hamme. It was too familiar. My eyes went wide when I realized it was the same day that… The same day that Sarah was taken away from me.

I was really angry and rage grew inside of me even more. I wanted my revenge. They took everything that was dear to me, and I wasn't gonna let them get away with this.

The final thing that I heard, was Sarah screaming, and I joined her. I kneeled down, put my hands on my ears and screamed. I wanted the pain to go away, but my past just haunted me… I couldn't get free… I was so scared…

**In the real world:**

I suddenly woke up screaming (not very loud but enough for me to hear) I'd been crying for entire dream...

My eyes were red and my head hurt like crazy. I was still wondering what was my mom's name, and who was my dad. And that kingdom. I've never seen it before…

I had so much questions that I was starting to lose it. I tried to calm down but it took a while. when I finally managed to calm down, I went to the control bridge, and saw many eyes staring at me weirdly.

I felt uneasy and asked. ''What? '' (-.- face)

''We heard you screaming and we were getting worried.'' Cream said.

''I'm fine so don't worry about it.'' I said as a small smile formed to my lips.

I wasn't going to tell anybody what happened. They had enough of trouble as it is. I wanted to keep it a secret from them for my own reasons. The last thing I want is to make everyone worried.

I was wearing my usual red dress, boots and head band and white gloves with golden rings around my wrists.

When I was yawning Tail said that we got a strange message from the Metarex.

The language wasn't the Metarexes normal language. It was very hard to translate but somehow I was able to read it.

I don't know how but I understood every single word of it.

''AAAHHHH! it's gonna take forever to translate this thing... Amy, would you be so kind and help me with this on your own computer.'' Tail said/asked.

''What about Chris?'' I asked back.

''He's working on the master emerald with knuckles, it's been acting very strangely for some time.'' Tails replied and I sighed.

''Okay.'' I said to him.

''I'm gonna see what Chris and Knucklehead are up to.'' Sonic said.

I went to my room with my laptop to read the message. I was shocked while reading it. It actually was a message to me...

I dropped my laptop on the floor and said to Tails that the computer didn't have enough data (or what so ever) to translate the message so he'll have to do it alone.

I went back to my room and started crying again, wondering what to do.

* * *

**OOOHHHH! XD What did the message say... R&R thanks for the likes and favs. **

**And if you want you can check out my Deviant art work. My avatar is Camilla987**

**See you soon XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**Thanks for your support Shadow's party girl 96. I'll try my best and I'm warning you, I'm terrible at writing stories so it means a lot to me :D**

**Amy's POV:**

My eyes were blood red from all the crying.

I was confused. I didn't know what to do. The only thing I knew is that I could never tell my friends. They would probably start hating me.

The message said that they knew the real me and if I wanted to know about my parents I had to go to their ship. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, or there'd be trouble.

I was desperate. I wanted to know the whole truth about my birth parents. Who they were and what was that strange place in my dream.

And most importantly, what happened to them. I always wondered what my father would look like and what were their names.

I know that Tails has very hard security inside the ship and it's gonna be hard to get my plane. And get out of here without anyone noticing.

Somehow I had a feeling that if I left I would never get to see any of them again, but I'll do what I have to do. I must get some answers.

No one knew but I'm pretty good with computers and stuff.

It took some time for me but I finally managed to past Tails's security system. It was really hard but I did it.

When I started to think my friends I became even sadder than before. Then I started to think about Sonic. I had a crush on him but I actually didn't love him as he thought.

I wasn't bothering to love him, 'cause I knew he didn't like me that way, so I didn't want my heart getting more broken than it already is. If only I could have said goodbye to him, but I have to leave tonight. I have no other choice.

**At midnight:**

Luckily Tails hadn't noticed that his security system had been hacked. I went to my plane and stated it and nobody woke up. I left a really small note saying that

*I'll be fine, so don't worry about me. I have to go, so I hope you understand. Yours truly, Amy Rose.*

I took one more look at the typhoon, and sped off to the meeting place.

...

**Sonics POV :**

I was taking a walk around the typhoon and suddenly I heard a noise. It came from a plane and I run fast to the storage where the planes were held.

When I got there I saw something that I couldn't believe. I saw Amy leaving the typhoon. But why? I wondered where she was going and I decided to follow her with hyper tornado.

I'm sure Tails won't mind if I borrow it. When I followed her I couldn't believe my eyes. She was heading to the Metarex base.

But why! What was she thinking. I was more confused when they let her in the base.

I landed the tornado near by the base and sneaked inside. I also saw her talking to the Dark Oak, the leader of all Metarex.

I listened the conversation while hiding from them and I was amazed by what I heard.

* * *

**What were they talking about, read and find out XD R&R thanks ^^ see you soon :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**I'm really surprised that my story had many reviews :D Thanks to all of you that like this story but I'm warning you again, it's gonna take some time, but soon, I have a lot more free time, I just have to stand school for a couple of weeks, then I've finished junior high, and I have a long vacation ****J**** hope you like it ^^**

**Amy's POV :**

''What do you want from me? You better not be lying about telling me about my parents!'' I stated.

''You don't have to worry about that, I'm gonna tell you everything that happened...'' Dark Oak stated with a hint of malice in his voice. This was really getting on my nerves.

''You see, I knew your parents and I have to tell you that they were very strong...'' I gulped quietly and felt my heart pounding against my chest really fast.

''It took a lot of work to kill them...'' He said. I felt my heart stop for a second. They're… dead?!... It can't be…It can't be true…

''It's too bad that they sacrificed their live to save you.'' I could hear him smirking. I felt rage building up, but at the same time, I felt like breaking down.

I was shocked. I felt numb. It can't be true… They can't be dead…

''And your mom thought that she could save you with that spell... When I saw you the first time, I knew it was you.''

''I made a mistake to go after her when she hid you, but finally I have the only survivor of the royal family of the Rose kingdom.''

I was from a royal family? The Rose kingdom?

'' Quit messing around!'' I asked.

''That place was destroyed over 18 years ago and I'm only 14.''

''You got the wrong girl. That can't be true. And I don't believe you! My parents are still alive! '' I replied angrily. I really wanted to punch him to his face.

''Didn't you know about your mother's spell..? '' He asked.

''No. 'Cause there's no such thing! My mom's alive, and I'm not under a spell!'' I said back.

''Well let me show you what she did'' He smirked evilly

I suddenly saw myself inside some kind of capsule. There was I bright light. I closed my eyes and when I felt it fading, my eyes flickered open. I saw a huge mirror in front of me, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I was older.

My quills grew down to my lover back. I also had perfect ''curves'' in my body. I had to admit that I looked pretty hot.

(She has the same outfit that Paine in final fantasy x-2 (the usual sword outfit)  
(She also has the sword on her back)

I looked at my hand. I was trembling. Was this the real me?

I looked at the Oak. He pushed a button and the capsule was gone and I was out.

He also threw me a picture and I took it in my hands.

It was a picture of a white hedgehog who was holding a pink one. Next to her was a red hedgehog that was holding the white one around her waist and smiling lovingly.

Tears were falling from my eyes. So this was my family. The lady was the same I saw I my dream. So it really was true…

I got down on my knees and cried more. I sobbed for a while, and then I put the photo to my pocket, and stood up. I was full of hate, and he was gonna get it…

''You! I'm gonna kill you!'' I shouted at him.

I charged at him and took my sword. He threw at me some weird energy blast and I fell back.

I realized I couldn't get up and slowly, my eyes shut down, and I saw darkness.

**Sonic's POV:**

So that what she was hiding from me. I had a feeling that something was wrong but this...

I feel so sorry for her, but now's not the time to think about that. I have to save her. I jumped out of my hiding place and run to Amy.

Amy are you alright? I took her in my arms, and saw that she was passed out. As I held her in my arms, my gaze turned to Oak.

''You'll pay for what you have done but not now. I'm finish you off later.''

''You won't escape from me!'' He shouted at me.

Chaos control. I said.

''NOOOOO!'' Oak shouted.

''I'LL GET YOU! MARK MY WORD, I WILL KILL YOU AMY ROSE!

**Normal POV:**

''Just listen to me for once!'' Rouge yelled at Knuckles

''No, you're lying'' Knuckles said.

''No I'm not, there's something that you need to know about Pinky'' Rouge replied. She tried to reason with him, but he was so mad all the time, he probably didn't even listen.

''I don't believe anything you say and her name is Amy'' Knuckles said.

Then there was light and when it fated away they saw Sonic between them holding the past out Amy. The echidna and the bat looked at the blue speeder and sighed.

* * *

**What's gonna happen in the next chapter. Read and find out XD Thank you all ^^**

**And sorry for this being so short :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the readers, here's chapter 5 **

**Chapter 5**

**Sonic's POV:**

We returned to the blue typhoon, and the first thing I saw, was Knuckles and Rouge fighting Oh just great.

''Hey, what's you doing?'' I smirked.

''Sonic where did you come from?'' Rouge and Knuckles asked in unison.

''It's a long story that I'll explain to you guys later but first we gotta help Amy. She's badly hurt. Where's Tails?''

''I'm right here Sonic.'' Tails said. ''What in the world happened to her?'' His eyes went wide and he was obviously as shocked as the rest.

''She got beat up by Dark Oak.'' I answered and sighed.

''We gotta take her to the medical room'' Cream said as she came and saw Amy.

As Tails and Cream took Amy to the medical room to heal her Knuckles asked me...

''Hey is it just me or does Amy look older? And what's up with her clothes?'' Knuckles asked

''Yea, from what I was able to understand she's now 18 years old.'' I stated and wondered.  
''But hey , let's all gather to the control bridge so I'll explain to you guys everything I heard, okay?'' I asked.

''Sure'' He replied and went to get the others.

**20 minutes later... At the control bridge...**

''See, I told you so, but you refused to listen to me.'' Rouge smirked and pocked his chest with her forefinger. Knuckles just pushed her hand away and *humph*ed. It was pretty funny to look at them fight.

''Are you sure that it's really true what he said, mayby it's not really our Amy that's royal.'' Knuckles stated.

''I'm positive. Here look. I caught this from the floor when she passed out.'' I handed them the photo and they looked at it.

''So it's really true, Amy really is a princess.'' Tails said.

''I feel so sorry for her, I hate that Oak.'' Cream said.

''Well what are we going to do now?'' Tails asked.

''Well she was pretty mad at him and I'm sure that she wants revenge... I guess that we'll have to come up with a plan to take this guy down... Not just for her but for every planet in the universe.''

The others smiled and nodded. We planned and hoped that Amy would soon wake up and fill us in on details.

**At the Metarex base :**

''We gotta catch her before she finds out the whole truth. Even though we don't know what happened to the queen, she doesn't need to know. And that other hedgehog…'' Oak stated angrily.

''But we don't have to fear... Nobody's heard of him in years so it's not certain that she would ever meet him. Besides his probably dead and if his not we still know that he's back at the other planet named Mobius, where the other royal family lives. None of the citizen know who he is'' Said one of the Metarex rulers.

''We can't take that change!'' Oak shouted.

We will attack the blue typhoon in 2 hours and make no mistake, I want her back alive! Do I make myself clear? Oak shouted.

''Yes, master '' The others replied and sighed. They really didn't like when the head boss was mad. He could be really dangerous when he's pissed off.

**Back at the typhoon :**

**Normal POV:**

''I'm still amazed how Amy was able to hack into my security system that easily without me noticing. I didn't know that she was this good with computers.'' Tails said.

''I still can't believe that she's a princess. And that spell that Amy's mom did. I would have never guessed.'' Knuckles said.

''Well I don't care who or what she is. She's still my best friend and nothing will change that...'' Cream said.

''I wonder how she is...'' Cosmo said.

'' Yea, I hope that she's okay'' Sonic said.

''OOOoooohhhhh XD. You wouldn't have feelings for her now would you ;).'' Knuckles joked.

''What, of course not...'' A small blush appeared on Sonic's cheeks.

''Come on, admit it, you like her. It's so obvious.'' Knuckles teased.

''Don't you have something better to do ? -.- '' Sonic asked.

''Hey guys, I'm gonna go check on Amy how she's doing.'' Cosmo said.

**In the medical room: **

**Amy's POV :**

''Where am I... What happened... Oh now I remember'' I held my head and closed my eyes.

**Flashback:**

_''You! I'm gonna kill you!''_

_I got back up, took my sword from behind me and charged at him._

_He threw at me some weird energy blast and I fell back._

_I realized I couldn't get up and passed out._

**End of flashback:**

I wonder who got me back here… I asked myself and I was a bit startled when I saw Cosmo running inside the room.

''Amy!'' :D Cosmo charged at me and hugged me.

''Cosmo do you know how I got back here?'' I pulled away a little so I could see her face.

''Sonic saved you from Oak just in time. He also told us the conversation that you two had at the Metarex base.''

''So everybody knows the truth, I don't blame anyone it you all hate me.'' I replied with a bit shame and looked at the ground.

''Yea we know but why would we hate you. You're our friend and always will be, but why didn't you tell anyone the truth? ''She asked. I really hated when I made everyone worry because of me. I felt so bad, just leaving without saying anything… Just some stupid note…

''I thought that you would hate me if I'd tell anyone.''

''Now of course we wouldn't do that to you ever... We want to help you, you can tell us anything…'' She said to me and I was relieved. Her kind smiled was always able to cheer me up. I smiled and nodded to her.

**Knuckles's POV:**

With all that was going on, was worrying us all. Sure the fate of the worlds were important, but I knew that all of us were worried about Amy, we're sure she might do something again, and the next time, me might not be able to save her...

''What the...!'' I shouted as a bright light came from the master emerald and it blinded my eyes.

''Where am I'' a familiar voice asked.

Could it be… Chris? I asked and got back my vision.

''Knuckles, is it really you?'' :D He asked.

The one and only. I said as I hugged him.

''Where are we?'' He asked.

We're at the Blue Typhoon. It's a space ship that Tails build to fight the Metarex.

''What's a Metarex?'' My sweat dropped...

''We'll tell you but first you gotta come see the others. I'm sure that they will be surprised. And I have to say that you've grown much Chris.'' I smirked and saw a small blush forming on his cheek. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

**In the control bridge 30 mins later:**

**Normal POV :**

''My god, I never guessed that things would be this much different.'' Chris said

''Yea, thing have changed much since you were here.'' Sonic stated.

''So how's Amy feeling?'' Tails asked.

''Now that you think of it, I don't know. Cosmo said that she was gonna check on her and that was over 30 mins ago.'' Cream said.

''Hey you guys, Amys awake ! :D'' Said a cheerful Cosmo as she run in to the room. she stopped in front of Chris and looked a bit confused.

''Who's this?'' Cosmo asked.

''This is Chris, the one that we told you about. He's from earth.'' Tails said.

''It's nice meet you Cosmo'' Chris said as he held his hand and Cosmo chook it.

''The pleasures all mine :) ''Cosmo said.

''Maybe we should go check on her now that she's awake.'' Cream suggested.

''Yea.'' Sonic said.

Suddenly the ship started shaking like crazy.

''The Metarex are attacking!'' Tails shouted.

''All to their places, we're gonna make them pay that they ever messed with us!'' Sonic said cheerfully.

''Yea!'' Everyone cheered and prepared for battle.

**At the Metarex ship:**

''My lord, we are attacking their ship and some of our soldiers are getting inside the ship as we speak.'' Said a normal Metarex

''Excellent.'' Oak said. ''Make sure that you will get that pinky back here alive. I don't care what happens to the others.'' He stated and the smaller got up and bowed.

''As you command, sire''

''Soon that pinky will regret that she was ever born.'' Oak said out loud.

**Back at the typhoon :**

**Normal POV:**

''We're losing power and one of our engines is damaged!'' Cream panicked

''We have to make a crash landing on that planet!'' Tails said loud.

''Hold on everyone, we're going down!'' Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

**Amy's POV:**

What's going on here? The ship is under attack! I gotta get to the others.

I tried to walk but it was hard because of my injuries and suddenly I saw a small Metarex next to me.

''You're coming the easy or the hard way'' It stated and took a step closer.

''Get out of here before I'll kick your ass to the next week!'' I shouted at it.

''I guess it's the hard way then'' It charged at me but I was able to kick its side and it flew through the walls and even through the control room's wall.

Everyone looked at the hole in the wall with wide eyes and saw me, still my foot in the air and my eyes closed. I was obviously pissed off. A vein popped on my head. I really hated those bastards.

Their sweat dropped and their focused looks soon turned to the opposite direction. The large Metarex ship was right in front of us.

We managed to do enough damage to it so they had no other option but to leave. We made a crash landing on a strange planet. After the landing we saw a castle.

''Where are we now?'' I asked and looked at Sonic, who had wide eyes.

''I can't believe it, we're at Mobius.'' He said.

''Where? Sonic do you know this place?'' I asked but he didn't answer to me.

* * *

**OOOOHHH XD So they made a crash landing on Sonic's home planet.**

**What's gonna happen next. R&R to find out XD Thank you all ^^ See you later :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Amy's POV:**

''Where are we Sonic? You know this place? Sonic? Answer me..?'' I asked and snapped my fingers in front of his face, but there was no reaction.

''I gotta check on something, be right back.'' Sonic said.

''Sonic wait!'' I shouted at him. I sighed and looked at the ground. He can never listen… Such a hot head. He can't stay in one place more than a few seconds…

''I wonder. How does Sonic know this place?'' Tails asked

''Last time I checked he was from our home planet, so how does he know this place.'' Knuckles said.

''I don't know but I sure hope that he's okay, he looked pretty stressed.'' Chris said.

''Oh yea, Amy how are you feeling'' Cream asked with worry in her voice.

''I'm fine Cream, no need to worry about me.'' I said.

''Ah, except that my leg hurt's a little but nothing serious.'' I gave a small smile, trying to sound convincing. It hurt like hell, but they didn't need to know that.

''Hey Chris let me ask, did you fix the transporter by yourself ?'' Tails asked.

''Yea, it took time but I managed. How did you know?'' He asked.

''Well I had a feeling because your parents would never let you go by yourself and you're a lot older now :)'' Tails said.

''Heh, I guess your right'' He said with a little blush on his cheeks. Typical Chris. So modest…

''Would you help me fix the ship, we got nothing better to do and we gotta be ready when the Metarex attack again.'' Tails asked.

''Sure, I'm glad that now that I'm older I can be some use to you guys.''

''Cream, Cosmo and I are gonna take a look around.'' I said.

''Sure but don't be too long.'' Knuckles said.

''I'm gonna watch the master emerald, to see how it's doing'' Knuckles said.

**Somewhere in the palace :**

**Normal POV:**

Are you sure that this is a good idea? Asked Cyrus

''Of course it is ''Said Manic

''With this thing we can spy on Sonia and Bartleby without getting noticed'' Manic said with a grin on his face.

(Same kind of machine that sleet transformed dingo into to spy in sonic underground episode 10, little different and little smaller)

''If they find out about this Sonia's gonna kill us'' Cyrus said fear in his voice. He was so nervous, and this wasn't the first time Manic's *bright* idea had failed. Sonia was so pissed of the last time they did that, and she's learned to look around, being careful…

''Well the point is not to tell her about this'' Manic said.

''Okay now to find them ... Sonia said she was gonna take a walk with him so I guess that we should check the forest first. She doesn't want to be seen with him very often.'' Manic said. Sonia was getting pretty pissed off with him, he was cheating or doing something… not so good, to make her mad.

Manic put it on, and went for a test ride. The thing flew in the forest and suddenly it hit something. To your surprise it found a hedgehog but it wasn't Sonia.

It was Amy Rose.

**On the screen:**

It hit her on the head.

''Ouch, what the hell is that thing.'' Amy rubbed the back of her head, and stared at the weird thing. She took it in her hands and looked at it.

''It doesn't look like something Tails would make.'' Cream said as she touched it carefully.

''It looks like some kind of a camera'' Cosmo said.

''Look it has a small light on it, I think it still recording.'' Cream said as she pointed the light.

''Hey, you're right Cream.'' Amy said.

''What are we gonna do with it?'' Cosmo asked.

''Maybe we should just let it go. If you ask me, somebody had spent time doing this thing and it looks pretty cool. We can't just break it.'' Cream said.

''But if it follows us again then it a whole different story. If I see it again it's gonna be a great football. Don't you think so.'' Amy smirked, she had a huge urge to kick it somewhere…

''I guess your right'' Cosmo said

''Anyway, let's go find Sonic. He should be here somewhere.'' Cream said.

''Yea. I wonder if Tails and Chris are finished fixing the ship yet. We gotta leave before the Metarex attack again.'' Amy replied a little worriedly.

''Come on you guys. Let's go'' Cream said. Amy set the thing on the ground and left with Cosmo and Cream.

**Back at the palace:**

''Who was that? I've never seen them here before.'' Cyrus asked.

''I don't know but she sure was hot.'' Manic said with a grin.

''She said that she knew Sonic. She couldn't have meant your brother. Right Manic.'' Cyrus turned his gaze to the green hedgehog, who was thinking…

''I don't know, maybe we should follow them to find out.'' He smirked and went running off to find the mystery girl.

''Let's go.'' Cyrus followed his friend.

**At the forest, Normal POV:**

''Where do you think they went? '' Syrus asked

''They said something about a ship. Maybe we should try to find it first. It's gotta be pretty big.'' Manic said.

''Look , there they are'' Cyrus said. They hid into a tree as they passed by.

''Where could he be. We've searched everywhere.'' Cream asked.

''I wish I knew Cream. That stupid Sonic. He thinks he can run of whenever he wants. Sometimes I'd just like to show him a thing or two…'' Amy tightened her fist.

''Come on Amy don't be so hard on him. He just had something on his mind.'' Cosmo said.

''Yea, but still. He could have told us, or at least tell us where he was going.'' Amy said.

''By the way, how's your foot Amy?'' Cream asked.

''Better but it still hurts a bit.'' Amy said.

''I forgot, where's Cheese?'' Cosmo.

''Well after his nap, he stayed with Chris and Tails at the ship.'' Cream said.

''Oh okay.'' Amy replied and continued to walk back to the typhoon. They went back to the ship but not knowing that they were followed.

* * *

**What's gonna happen next XD R&R to find out :D thanks for the reviewers. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Normal POV:**

Amy, Cream and Cosmo were heading for the ship and they had no idea that they were followed...

**Mean while with Sonic.** He was running around the kingdom and stopped when he bumped into something. More like on someone.

The person he hit was... No other than his sister Sonia the hedgehog. The crown princess of Mobius.

''Oh my head...Wait. Sonic is that you?'' Sonia rubbed her forehead and looked up to see her brother. She stood up and touched his arm carefully. To make sure it isn't a dream.

''Hey, it's been a while, amm….. How are you?'' He asked with a nervous smile, but instead of an answer, he got a punch on his cheek, and fell on his back.

''What the hell was that for!?'' He asked. She bend over a little and put her hands on her hips.

''What do you mean for what!? You left without a word, and we've looked for you years! Have you no idea how worried we were!?'' Typical Sonia. But she cared and was really worried, so it wasn't too surprising.

Sonic stood up, and when he was getting ready for another punch, she suddenly pulled him to a tight hug. She was sobbing, and her grip just got tighter.

''I'm sorry I left. But I had to. I'll explain later, but it's good to see you sis. I missed you too.'' He grinned and hugged back.

''I'm just glad you're okay…'' She replied with a sad voice. She sobbed for a few seconds and he pulled away so he could have a look at her face.

''So how are you doing? You've grown a lot from the last time I saw you.'' He gave his usual grin. She gave a small smile and smirked.

''Well I'm fine, expect that I found out today that Bartleby was cheating on me with some ho.'' She said madly.

''I gotta take you to see mother. I'm sure she'll be glad that you're finally back.'' She said happily

''Yea, but I can't stay for long. I'll explain when I see Manic and mom.'' He said. She nodded and took a hold of his hand. She smirked and started running to the castle.

**With the girls...**

''Oh great, I think we're lost.'' Amy stated grumpily. She sighed and looked around.

''What gave you that idea.'' Cream replied. It was kinda obvious that she was sarcastic.

''Guys this isn't the best time to be fighting. We might as well look around since we're already here.'' Cosmo tried to calm them down.

They walked around the city and they were amazed by what they saw. A mall, stores, restaurants, cafes and a lot more. It was cool and at the same time, very beautiful.

There were trees, and the nature was protected. The only thing that was bothering the trio, was that when men looked at Amy, they were drooling when she walked by. The looks send chills down her back.

''They all look at me like I'm a piece of meat. It gives me the creeps.'' She said, disgusted by the idea and crossed her hands.

''Well you are pretty hot.'' Cream smirked. A blush appeared on Amy's face.

''Can we change the subject. I have to say, I didn't expect to hear that from you Cream.'' Amy stated. It was kinda odd when, 'cause Cream's the good and innocent girl. She's obviously grown a lot.

**With Manic and Cyrus...**

''I wonder what they're doing?'' Manic asked.

''I don't know.'' Syrus felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled his phone.

_Piip Piip Piip_

''It's from Sonia'' Syrus said. (Sorry I don't know how to make a sound when you get a text message)

''She says that we have to come to the palace right now.''

''What's up with her?'' Manic asked

''Don't know but it seems that whatever it is, it's really important'' Syrus said

''Too bad, I really wanted to talk to that girl.'' Manic said with a sigh.

''You'll get you change'' Syrus said happily with a grin

''Anyway , let's go'' Manic said

**At the palace...**

''It's been a long time since I was here'' Sonic said

''Yea, I'm sure mom will be surprised'' Sonia said

When they reach the main hall they see queen Aleena talking to the Oracle of Delphius.

When they see Sonia holding Sonic's arm Aleena's eyes go wide and she starts to cry. She was a beautiful violet hedgehog with darker violet hair that went down to her legs. Her eyes were light violet color.

Sonia looked a lot like her but her eyes were dark pink and her hair and skin was also dark pink (the colors are different in hair, skin, eyes I just don't know how to explain but I you don't get it, look from google. And I also don't know what coulor their eyes are in reality because in sonic underground their eyes are black.)

She run to Sonic and hugged him tightly and cried more.

''Hi mom, I'm home.'' Sonic said

''Oh my baby boy is finally back.'' She cried with joy

''It's okay mom. You can stop hugging me now. My bones are crushing.'' He said with a laugh and a sweat drop on his head She let go of him and sobbed for a few seconds.

Then the main door opened and Manic walked in to the room.

''So tell me what's so important that you need me here.'' He walked in to the room his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets.

He slowly opened his eyes and they went wide. He was quiet for a few seconds and then…

''Sonic, bro, is that you.'' He couldn't believe his eyes.

''Sonia, is this another one of your jokes.'' ''I seriously can't stand them anymore'' He said annoyed.

''Why would you think that bro?'' Sonic asked

''Weeeelll, if you're really him then show me your medallion to me.'' Sonic took the medallion from his pocket and threw it to Manic. He caught it and looked at it.

''It's really you this time.'' Manic said in disbelief. He walked to Sonic and hugged him carefully.

''I'm glad you're back.'' He said quietly and a tear fell from his eye. His eyes were bright blue and his skin (fur) was green. (like Sonic's eyes)

(By the way, they all are wearing clothes. Manic has gray jeans, a black sleeveless shirt and a orange. Sonic has a black blouse where few first buttons are open and his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and black jeans. Sonia has white mini shorts and a violet tank top. Aleena has a white dress like in sonic underground but it's not as long as it is and it has no sleeves. And she doesn't have her cape anymore.)

''Finally we're all together again'' Aleena said happily.

''Yea, we should celebrate. Sonic do you still know how to sing?''Sonia asked

''Yea, why'd you ask?'' Sonic answered

''Well what if we hold a little concert to celebrate that you're home.'' She said

''Sure. But I won't be long ... I have to explain something.''

He told the about the metarex, his adventures and about his were little sad that he had to leave but Aleena offered a place to stay until Tails was able to repair the ship. Sonic said that he would bring his friends here and tell them everything.

**Meanwhile at the forest...**

Rouge had broken her ship and she and Shadow were stuck on the planet. They went to look around and met up with Sonic on the street accidently.

Sonic asked them to stay at the palace too and they agreed to his offer. Shadow didn't want at first, but Rouge managed to use her *charm*, to make his change his mind.

When they got to the ship Tails said that the girls are looking for Sonic. They went back the palace and tried to call Amy.

They didn't get her on the phone so they decided to look for them after the concert.

''I'm so glad that my little Sonic has so many friends.'' Aleena said to Rouge as they were all walking to the garden.

''Mom, I'm not a kid anymore'' Sonic said with a blush on his face

The others laughed except for Shadow.

''I'm amazed how you two look so much alike. You could be brothers.'' Aleena said to Shadow. He didn't answer.

''Yea by looks but with his attitude, not in a million years.'' Sonic stated

''You got no right to talk faker.'' Shadow said

''Whatever.'' Sonic said

''By the way Shadow, do you know if Sonic has a girlfriend?''Sonia asked with a devious grin.

''I don't have a girlfriend!''Sonic said while blushing. His face was red and everyone laughed.

''Oh, what about Amy? From what I've seen, you've had your eyes on her for a while now.'' Rouge said with a grin

''It's not like that'' Sonic was now as red as Knuckles.

''Oh, I can't wait to meet this Amy girl. I'm sure that she's really pretty.'' Aleena said with a smile Tails, Knuckles and Chris just laughed at the back.

When they reached the garden Sonia, Sonic and Manic got on the stage.

The front gates were open so the people could come and meets their prince. There were posters all over Mobius.

**Meanwhile with Amy, Cream and Cosmo...**

They decided to go for shopping. Amy didn't want to be walking around in the same outfit all the time. They were at the local cafe where they were having a snack.

Amy had bought herself new clothes. Shirts, shoes and pants. Some guys gave her a few necklaces and earrings as a present. She didn't want them but they forced her to take them. Some of them were very expensive and Cosmo and Cream were a little jealous.

They were sitting on the terrace. Amy was wearing a dark blue tank top, blue mini shorts, light blue tights and short black wedge heeled sandals.

Amy was drinking her latte when Cream and Cosmo ate their cakes. After that they found their way back to the typhoon but no one was there.

Amy left her bags at her room and went outside. She saw that on her phone was a message that they had to go to the palace soon. Then a poster flew at her face.

She took it in her hands and it said that the royal siblings were holding a concert so she thought that they were watching it.

''Maybe they are watching the concert.'' Amy said

''Yea, we should go too.'' Cosmo said

''I wonder what the siblings look like.'' Cream said

They headed to the palace and the whole place was so full. It seemed like the whole kingdom was there.

They managed to get past trough the crowd that was cheering. When they were almost at the front their eyes went wide when they saw who was on the stage. Sonic was in front of a microphone and a guitar in his hands.

They started the concert without noticing that the girls were in front. The rest of the gang was at the back of the stage looking.

The song they sang was Brave heart from digimon. Sonic was the lead singer and as you know Sonia was at the piano and Manic at the drums. After the song the crowd started cheering for them and then Sonic saw Amy, Cream and Cosmo.

Amy was looking away and looked sad. Sonic saw her standing at the crowd, and knew she was sad, that he'd hide the fact that he was royalty from her.

He was thinking and then an idea hit him. He asked Manic and the gang if they knew a certain song. Syrus came to the stage and took the guitar after handing over him one extra microphone. Sonic took his own and started to talk.

(oh and in this story Sonic likes different kinds of music. Other than just rock. And his voice isn't the same in the first song but still great. His is more like in the second but not the same)

''I'm glad that I can be here again for a long time. In the crowd is one special person that I'd like to sing with. I know that she knows this song. It's At The Beginning (By Richard Marx and Donna Lewis). It's one of your favorites.'' She was still looking away.

''Amy I know that you have a beautiful voice and I hope that you could come and sing with me.'' Sonic said as he held his hand and pointed at Amy. The crowd moved away and looked at her and she was blushing hard. Sonic threw the other mic to her and the others started to play the song.

Her heart was beating a thousand miles for hour. She's never been so nervous. She gulped and it took all her courage to open her mouth, and let her voice out.

When Amy started to sing, everyone, even Sonic was amazed by her beautiful voice.

**A**: We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

(Amy walked a few steps in front of the stage, and looked at the blue speeders eyes.)

** S**: No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
**A&S**: This is the start

(Sonic pulled her hand, and she stepped to the stage.)

(chorus)

**A&S**: And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

**A**: We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
**S**: Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
**A&S**: Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

**Both**: (chorus)

**A&S**: I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

**S**: And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
**A&S**: Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

When the song ended, everyone cheered and clapped. They both blushed a little, but mostly Amy. She was so embarrassed, but at the same time, happy. She had no idea Sonic had learned the lyrics. She thought he didn't like anything else but rock. But she was wrong. In a good way.

A few people even whistled and Amy blushed even more. Then when she was about to walk away, Sonic pulled her in his arms, and whispered something in her ear. Her face couldn't get any redder, and then, he did what he wanted to do a long time ago.

He kissed her, in front of the whole kingdom. She was shocked, but soon, kissed back, and put her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, and for a moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

**Oh their first kiss! XD what will happen next, read to find out and thanks again for the readers. :D And sorry for the delay. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Normal POV:**

They pulled away from the kiss and Sonic said something to Amy's ear.

''I love you my rose'' He said and Amy was as red as Knuckles. Rest of the gang had confused faces. They were wondering what Sonic had said.

Soon there was a huge ship above them and tons of Metarex jumped down and attacked.

From the ship came ropes on Amy's arms and they started to pull her to the ship. She tried to pull back but it was too much for her. I mean, seriously, no one can pull down an entire ship.

Sonic was fighting the Metarex minions and turned around and saw Amy in the air shouting for help.

Sonic tried to save her but he was too late to help her and the others were busy to fighting, to even realize that she was taken to the ship.

Sonic and Shadow took off. They ran to the castle tower and jumped on to one of the ships wings. They ran inside a window, to search and rescue a certain pink hedgehog.

There also was a red flash but they didn't notice it. That thing was actually a person. They went different ways so they could cover more ground that way.

Amy was again inside a capsule in the air but they planned to do something to her. Inside the capsule came some kind of gas. She started to cough, she tried to hold her breath, but soon, she passed out.

They planned to drain her life force but, if they succeeded, she would die. Suddenly there was a red flash again and half of the glass was cleanly cut.

Amy fell from it unconscious and something red grabbed her before she hit the ground.

''Why you little! How did you get pass the guards!?'' Dark oak asked madly as he stood up from his chair.

''Those wimps, I took care of them.'' The mysterious creature said. He was a blood red hedgehog with green emerald of his guils were in front and some in the back. He had black jeans, blue sneakers, a gray blouse, black jacket which zipper was open and a sword on his back.

''Wait a minute. I know you, you're Alex.'' Dark oak said. That seemed to hit the nerve of the mysterious hedgehog.

''How do you know my name.'' He demanded an answer, but he only gat back an evil grin from Dark Oak.

''How could I not know you. You're the Rose kingdoms first born son.''

''You were taken away when you were a baby. The king and queen were heartbroken and they decided not to tell their daughter about you.'' He said evilly

''I was actually the one that took you but some on my minions were wimps and somebody else saved you.'' He said

Alex was shocked by the fact that Oak told him.

''You're lying. Why should I believe you?'' Alex said furiously at him. ''And what do you mean by their daughter?'' He asked

''You don't know. Well, tell me this. Does she look familiar to you?''

Sonic and Shadow came around the corner and saw a red hedgehog with Amy in his arms. Sonic was about to charge but Shadow stopped him. They hid and listened the conversation.

''No, why?'' Alex asked

''Oh Alex, you know so little. She's the one that I mean by their daughter. Your sister.'' Oak said

''WHAT!'' Alex shouted at him

Sonic and Shadows eyes went wide and their mouths hang open.

''Why are you telling me this?'' He asked

''Well might as well tell you because you're never going to escape and I already killed your parents and the whole kingdom. There was only few survivors and they hid but it's not important to me''

''It's too bad that you don't remember your parents, you look just like your father.'' He said with a grin

Now Alex was really angry. He was surrounded by a dark light and his eyes went purple.

''I'll come back and finish you of but now's not the time.'' He said quietly with a low voice.

He was so mad at him but just to keep Amy safe he decided to leave. He was almost as fast as Sonic and Shadow but not far from them. He held Amy tightly in his arm and ran.

''Guards, catch him before he escapes!'' Oak shouted madly. Alex ran right pass Sonic and Shadow and hi didn't even notice them. When he came across a dead end he punched the wall and made a huge hole in it. They were in the air but still he jumped down. Sonic and Shadow soon followed after him. He landed on to a tree branch and jumped from there to the ground. He sensed that someone was behind him. He turned normal and set Amy gracefully and the ground. He saw Sonic and Shadow right in front of him and he glared at him.

''Who are you two?'' Alex asked

''We are Amy's friends and came to take her back.'' Sonic answered to him.

''She's over there. Take her to safety, and take good care of her for me.'' Alex stated as the turned his back on them and started to walk away.

''Wait'' Sonic said to him. '' Where are you going. We know that she's your sister, so why leave her alone?'' Sonic asked.

''I'm sure that she wouldn't want me around and would be shocked. And besides I need time to think about everything.''

Alex said and suddenly disappeared. Sonic thought about him and then ran to Amy. He took her in his arms and tried to wake her up.

''Amy, common wake up.'' Sonic said to her. Her eyes were slowly opening and then she saw Sonic holding her in his arms. She blushed a little.

''Sonic what happened, I thought that I heard someone else. But thanks for saving me again.'' She said happily to him

''Actually it wasn't me who saved you.'' Sonic said. '' You didn't? Was it you shadow?'' She asked looking at Shadow. He shook his head as a ''no''.

''The who?'' She asked confused.

''When we came in, a red hedgehog had already saved you. I'll explain the rest later, but let's go back. Everyone's probably worried sick about you.'' He gave a small smile. She nodded and rest her heard to his chest.

They ran back to the castle, and meet the others.

* * *

R&R, thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Normal POV:**

It had been a few days after the Metarex attacked the castle. Amy had asked many about if they'd seen her brother, but no one knew. She said a couple of times that she'd go look for him, but they didn't let her go. It was way too dangerous to be alone out there.

And he said he wanted time to think, so he'd come when the time is right.

One night she was sitting on her room's balcony. She looked at the stars in her beautiful blue dress. Aleena became like a mother to Amy and wanted only the best for her. Sonia and Manic also were really kind to Amy and she loved to have all of them around. Her long guils flew at the wind and she closed her eyes and dreamed.

Suddenly her room's door opened and Sonic walked in. Amy didn't notice him walking in and was a bit startled when he put his hands on her shoulders. She turned her face to him and looked him to his eyes. He looked back and you could tell that he was worried about her. He sat next to her and put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She tugged her face to his chest.

''You okay Ames?'' Sonic asked.

''Yea. Just thinking about my brother.'' She answered sadly.

''I understand. I'd be worried too if my brother was out there alone.'' Sonic replied.

''Do you think he hates me? Maybe that's the reason he doesn't want to be near me.'' She stated sadly.

''Of course not. Why would you think something like that. I have a feeling that if he hated you, he wouldn't have saved you.'' Sonic smiled at his last comment.

''Yea, I guess so.'' She replied.

Sonic pulled her face to his and gently kissed her soft lips. She kissed back and they both loved every second of it. After a while they pulled apart and looked at each other. He hugged her, trying to comfort her. She hugged back and smiled.

The two had gotten really close during the few days. They were in love. And 'cause Sonic knew, that in the future, it's gonna be dangerous, he wanted to make sure, that he'd have her by his side. He never loved a girl, even liked anyone, but Amy, she was an exception.

He wanted to have her, not give her to anyone else, so he took his chances, and gathered his courage to do something, that she's never expect.

''Amy.'' Sonic asked.

''Yea Sonic?'' She smiled at him and looked at his face.

''I know that might not be the best time to ask this, but I was wondering if you could stay here with me. And the others too. This could be our new home.'' SonIc smiled at her.

''What? You really want me to stay?'' She blushed by Sonics sudden words.

''Yea.'' He replied and held her hands. She smiled at him.

''If the others will then I will too. But it's gonna take time for me to find a suitable apartment. And so will the others.'' She stated.

''Well I asked them, but they wanted to stay on their planet, but I actually meant that if you'd stay with me at the palace.'' he said with a small blush.

''What are you saying?'' She asked, obviously embarrassed.

''Well, like we could live together.'' He smiled.

''So you're asking me to stay with you at the palace? What about your mom, Sonia and Manic?'' She asked while holding his hands.

''They'll be fine and I'm actually asking something else too.'' Sonic stated. He got up and went on one of his knee. He pulled a black jewelry box out of his pocket and looked at Amy.

''Oh my god...Are you going to...'' She was about to say but Sonic stopped her.

''You know that we have known each other for years. For quite some time, I realized that I couldn't live without you. So, Amelia Rose. Will you marry me?''Sonic asked as he opened the box and it had a beautiful golden diamond ring inside it. Amy was dumfound. She wasn't expecting for Sonic to propose her. Finally her long dream was coming true and a few tears fell from her eye.

Sonic looked up and wondered if he asked her at the worst possible time. But then he saw her smile and suddenly she jumped on him and gave him one of her bear hugs.

''Yes. Sonic the hedgehog, I will marry you!'' She shouted happily while she wrapped her hands around his neck.  
Sonic hugged her back from her waist and the kissed her.

''You have no idea how happy I am. My love.'' Sonic told her.

''I've waited for so long for you to ask me.'' She smiled and blushed. He dream had finally come true,.

''I can't wait to tell the others.'' She smirked.

''Well, we'll tell them tomorrow. But now you need some rest.'' Sonic smiled and took her in his arms bridal style. He walked to her queen sized bed and gently put her down.

''Training for the honeymoon already?''Amy whispered to his ear. Sonic blushed scarlet red and then he kneeled his hands on her sides and got closer her face while he was still standing.

''Well have a lot of time to do that. But it never hurts to start early.'' He stated seductively to her ear and smirked when he saw her blush. He kissed her forcefully but yet lovingly and gently. She kissed back and then she felt his hand moving and touching her sides. She and him both felt aroused and wanted each other really bad. But then they stopped.

Sonic was about to get up but the Amt grabbed the collar of his shirt. She kissed him one more time and the spoke

''If you don't mind. I'd like to have our first time at our honeymoon. I want it to be something special.'' She smiled beautifully.

''Yea. I understand. I want to wait too. But I have to go. See you in the morning my sweet Rose.'' He stated and gave her a quick kiss.

''Good night darling.'' She smiled and watched while her husband to be walked out of her room. She fell back on her back and looked and looked at the sealing. She was so happy that she could stay and that her hero had finally proposed to her. She sat back up and looked outside. She walked to her drawer and changed her blue dress in to a lilac one that was above her had some sort of leggings under it and black boots.

She put on her belt to her waist and her sword on her back. She watched herself from the mirror and started to walk to the balcony. She knew that Sonic would be checking on her in the morning so she had to be back before that. She got up to the edge of the balcony and jumped gracefully to the nearest tree. She jumped from tree to tree and into the forest to find her brother.

She travelled for a couple of hours and then she saw a blood red hedgehog sitting on a big rock that was near the cliff. He had the same clothes that Sonic told her and the same sword on his back. He was playing a silver colored flute and it made a beautiful sound. She stood there for a few seconds and listened and watched her brother that hadn't seen her yet.

She took a step forward and stepped on a stick and it made a small sound that the red hedgehog heard easily. He stopped playing and got up from the rock and turned his head. He gasped and looked at her. His little sister.

''Amy?'' He asked quietly.

''Alex? Is that really you?'' She asked and took another step forward. He just looked at her. She then without a warning run to him and gave him a big bear hug.

He was so shocked that someone was actually hugging him and even more shocked that it actually was his little sister that he had met for the first time at the Metarex ship. He carefully hugged back and Amy was pleasantly surprised. A few tears fell from her eyes and she watched the handsome hedgehog was before her at last.

''I'm so glad that I found you. I just wanted to thank you for saving me earlier. But why did you leave?'' She asked.

''No need to thank me and I just needed time to think things over.'' He stated back to her.

''Oh, I thought that you hated me so much that you didn't want to be near me.'' She replied sadly.

''Of course not. I could never hate my little sister. It was just a great shock to meet my long lost sister and my parents murderer that took me away and tried to kill us.'' He smirked.

''Yea. I know what you glad that Sonic was right about you.'' She smiled.

''Who's Sonic?'' He asked confused.

''My fiancé. He proposed to me a few hours ago. I kinda left the castle without telling anyone that I came to find you.'' She stated with a small blush.

''Oh. I think he's a nice guy. When he and that other hedgehog came down from the ship, he looked really worried about you. I'm glad that you found a guy that loves you truly.'' He stated.

''Thanks. But anyway Alex, I want you to come with me. I want to get to know you, and I can't just leave you here alone. Please…'' She asked and looked at him.

''I'm sorry, but I can't. Yet. But I'll meet you here in a couple of days okay?'' He asked.

''Okay. But you have to promise that you won't forget.'' She replied.

''Sure. I promise. Meet me here at 10.00 pm. Okay?''She told her.

''Okay. See you soon and be careful.'' She gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He smiled to her and then suddenly disappeared from her sight. She sighed and sped back to the castle. She jumped in from her balcony and no one saw her come or leave. Or so she thought.

* * *

**Im so sorry for this being so short but I'll try to make the next ones a lot longer. I made this kinda in a hurry. But anyway, don't like = don't read. R&R and thanks everyone for waiting. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After Amy changed into her night clothes she heard a knock and then saw her door opening. She quickly put her other stuff aside and walked to the door. She was a bit surprised to see Sonia. She had a smile on her face and soon she walked in and closed the door slowly behind her.

Amy sighed and sat down to her large bed and Sonia sat down next to her.

''Amy, can I ask you something?''Sonia asked.

''Sure.'' She gave a weak smile.

''I saw you come inside from the balcony. Where were you at this hour?''She asked.

''Don't tell anyone, I don't want them to worry but I went to look for my brother.'' She replied while looking at the ground.

''Did you find him?''She asked, now getting curious.

''Yea. He said that we can meet at the same spot in a couple of days.'' She smiled.

''Well I'm glad that he's okay and that you're happy.'' Sonia replied. She hugged Amy and she hugged back.

''I see that you're practically family now'' Sonia smirked. Amy was bit surprised and wondered what she was talking about.  
Sonia looked at Amy's left hand Amy soon realized that she had put on the diamond ring that Sonic proposed her with.

Amy started to blush madly and Sonia just gave a sweet quiet laugh at Amy's reaction. She then put her forefinger in front of her nose and winked at Amy.

''Don't worry, I'll let you and Sonic tell everyone about your little moment.'' Sonia said and smirked.

''Thanks Sonia. I'm glad that you'll be my sister in law soon.'' Amy gave her a sweet smile.  
Sonia smiled back and stood up.

''I'm not surprised why Sonic picked you. We all were sure that he was gonna be single for the rest of his days, but you're something else. I'm glad that Sonic has someone like you on his side. Not only as a friend but also soon as a wife.

Amy blushed a little when thinking about her soon marriage with her dream hedgehog.

''Oh and Amy?''

''Yea.''

''Would you like to come with me to the mall tomorrow? I'm gonna buy some new clothes and stuff. I'd like to spend some more time with you and besides, I think you could use a break from all the stress.'' She smirked.

''Yea. I'd love to. Thanks Sonia.'' She gave her a happy smile.

''Hey, no problem. Oh and just to say before I forget, when you and Sonic start to get a bit wilder, I'd be glad if you could do your ''stuff'' so that I don't hear you two in the middle of the night.'' She winked at Amy when opening the door.

''Sonia!'' Amy stated embarrassed and as red as a strawberry.

''I'll see you at breakfast. Nighty night.'' She sang and left Amy's room.  
Amy was blushing madly by even thinking her and Sonic doing *it*. And having little kids and...

**''Whoa whoa, I need to get a hold of myself! It's not time for that, yet... I just need to get some sleep...''** Amy yelled to herself in her mind. She soon walked to her closet and put on different clothes.

A night dress that showed a little more of her chest and it ended so that her panties didn't show. It was baby blue and made of the finest silk. It didn't have shoulder straps and it was pretty hot on her. It was just perfect for her. Her body matched it perfectly and she looked great.

She looked at herself from the big mirror and thought if Sonic might like it and if she looked too *fat* or something. She soon walked to her queen sized bed and got some sleep. At the same time her brother was playing his melody at the cliff and thinking about his little sister.

In the morning when it was 9 AM, Amy was still sleeping quietly. She had a smile on her face but suddenly maids charged to her room. She heard noise and slowly opened her eyes and saw 3 maids in her room.

One opened her curtains and to balcony door, one went to wash her dirty clothes and the last one woke her up. Amy slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes from the sudden sun shine.

One of the maids was a white rabbit, one was a cream colored hedgehog and the last one was a red echidna. They were all about the same age as her and looked cute in their white and black dresses.

Suddenly she felt one of the getting her up from the bed and taking her to the shower room. It was pretty huge and had a large bathtub and farther away was a private shower.

The red echidna asked if she wanted to wash herself or would she help. Amy blushed a little and said that she was fine by herself and with that the echidna said to hurry up and left the soon to be queen alone.

It didn't take long for Amy to be ready and when she walked out of the bathroom, the maids were standing there and waiting for her. They pulled Amy to her bed and dressed her with her new dress and made her long hair shine and have curls.

Meanwhile everyone was walking to the big diner room and sat down and waited Amy. Everyone was also wearing a bit better clothes. Cream and Sonia had dresses and the guys of course had royal suites.**(you can imagine what they wear...)**

It was a bit amusing to see when Manic and Knuckles complained about the suites that they had to wear. Even Sonic complained and everyone just laughed. Just when the three were arguing with themselves, the rest of the group turned their heads when they heard footsteps.

The three didn't realize that Amy had walked in and everyone else's mouths dropped to the floor when they saw her. Sonic wondered why he didn't hear the others anymore and they turned their heads and even their mouths dropped to the floor from her sight.

She had a beautiful violet, white and black dress that went so down that you couldn't see her shoes but just before it hits the was mostly violet but the edgings were black and it had white silk fabric in the middle when the violet was on the sides and the also had a piece of fabric tied around her waist that was on her back. It had no shoulder straps and in covered her chest just fine but still showed some parts.**(you know, showed enough, no like some whore dress that barely covers...)** She had also the blue diamond necklace that her mother had given her.

She was walking towards her husband to be and waved her hand in front of his face before he answered. Sonic blinked a few times before he stood straight and looked at her, from head to toe.

''So, what do you think?'' She asked while putting her hands behind her back and blushing.

''You look absolutely beautiful. Better be careful, someone might think you're an angel from the heavens and try to take you.'' Sonic sweet talked her and took her hands and pulled her closer.

Amy went red when he said that she looked like and angel and in front of his mom, siblings and friends.

''Get a room.'' Knuckles stated and the others smirked.

Sonic and Amy glared him and he soon was quiet. Knowing that he didn't want Amy to get mad. Soon they both smiled and walked to the table. The maids and other people brought the food and it didn't take long for everyone to start eating.

Amy barely took anything and blushed when she wondered when Sonic was gonna tell about their engagement. But it didn't take long.

''Hey mom, I have to tell you something. It's pretty important. But I'd like to say it here while everyone is here. I finally proposed to Amy and we're gonna get married.'' He smiled at his mother.

Everyone's eyes went wide as dinner plates and even the queen herself almost choked from her coffee. Sonic and Amy looked at each other and then the others with a sweat drop.

''I'm happy for you but I have to say that it's bit shocking when you say it at the morning table just like that. But I'm really glad for you. And it also means that soon this kingdom has 2 new rulers.'' Aleena smiled at her son. He smiled back and Amy just blushed.

''Way to go Sonic!'' Both Manic and Sonia exclaimed at the same time. Sonic blushed a little and then everyone started to congratulate the new couple.

''So Amy, when's the wedding?'' Cream asked.

''I... Oh... Well...'' She was said.

''It's 27.7. If that's okay with you?'' Sonic said and looked at Amy.  
She smiled and nodded at him.

''Pretty soon, it's only a month away.'' Tails said. Everyone took a sip at their coffee, until Knuckles opened his mouth…

''Well yea, what do you expect. Sonic wants their kid to born in autumn.'' Knuckles smirked and drank his coffee. Everyone but Chris and he spat their drinks, and almost choking.

''He wants it to born then because Amy's born in the spring, Sonic, Sonia and Manic are at the summer so it has to be at the autumn.'' Chris stated with excitement. Amy and Sonic went completely red.

''No. I want that date because it's the day when I first met her.'' Sonic stated and smiled at his bride. Amy looked at him and then remembered.

''Yea. That's the day you saved me from Metal Sonic and Eggman. I didn't know that you knew what date it was. Even I forgot it.'' She smiled.

''Well it's natural to remember it well when you're in love at first sight.'' Cosmo stated and smiled.

''Yea Sonic. You planned the wedding date already at that time.'' Manic stated.  
Sonic went red from their comments and that's when Amy hugged his arm.

''Planned or didn't, I don't care. I love him and I'm happy that he cares for me and our future.'' Amy smiled and gave him a kiss to his cheek.

''Yea. Well, it's really a great that you're together and soon married.'' Cosmo said.

''How many kids you guys were planning to have?''Sonia smirked. The couple went red again and coughed a little.

'' Maybe we should think that at another time.'' Sonic said calmly, trying to hide his blush. But unfortunately for him, everyone saw.

They gang talked for some time and when everyone was ready, they walked to their own rooms, but Amy, Aleena and Sonic walked to one of their living rooms to talk about their marriage and the kingdoms future.

''Sonic, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like that your engagement would be announced today to everyone.'' Aleena stated.

''I understand.'' He replied. He then looked at Amy who was already nervous. Sonic put his hand on her shoulder and comforted her by telling that everything was gonna be alright.

Soon they left and while Aleena was planning about the announcement, Amy went to the mall with Sonia. She put on her normal clothes. Black boots, dark blue jeans with a silver belt, black tube top and a dark blue vest with its zipper half closed.

Her long hair was also normally down with a few curls. Sonia had her normal clothes as well. Black shoes, white leggings, black mini shorts and a dark pink top. One of the butlers from the castle gave them a lift to the mall and said to them that he'll pick them up later.

The girls had a great time. They bought many different clothes, perfumes and jewelry. They went to have smoothies and when they were about to leave Sonia spotted one more store. The butler got their stuff but suddenly Sonia asked him to wait. She took Amy to that one more store: it was a lingerie store. Amy knew why they were there and blushed madly.

They managed to pick out an outfit for her honeymoon but it took a while. Amy was so embarrassed and she was almost forced to buy it. Sometime later they returned to the palace and she put the special nightgown away so Sonic won't find it.

It was about 6 PM when Amy had to put her dress and make up again because of the announcement was going to be in a few moments. She was so nervous and scared that the people might hate her and don't want her as the new queen.

When Amy was getting ready and sitting on a chair in front of her large mirror, Sonic walked in. She looked at herself and sighed. Suddenly Sonic put his arms on her shoulders and she looked at him.

''What's the matter?'' He asked.

''What if they hate me and don't want me as their new queen?'' She asked. He only smiled at her question.

''Don't worry. They'll love you. Just like I do.'' He stated happily and put her moms necklace on her. She smiled and looked at them from the mirror.

''You think it'll always stay like this? I mean us, here, together as a couple?'' She asked.

''Maybe, but not for too long.'' He replied with a smirk.

''What do you mean?''She asked, and got a little worried.

''I mean that we might not be alone for too long. If you know what I mean.'' He smirked and kissed her neck. She blushed at his sudden kiss and his comment.

''I'm so happy Sonic. I don't know what I'd do without you.'' She got up and hugged him. He hugged back and smiled at her.

''Well, we better get going. We don't want to keep them waiting too long.'' He smirked.

''Yea.'' She smiled. As they walked, Sonic put his arm around her waist and held her close. They walked to the main balcony and saw his mom waiting there. And many people started cheering when they saw their prince. Amy staid a bit more far so that he could speak first.

Aleena said a few words and then Sonic walked forward.

''My people, I'm here today to announce about something important. I have finally found the girl of my dreams and I have asked her to stay here. As the new queen. I proposed to her last night and she said yes.'' He said.

The people gasped a little and then cheered loudly. Sonic put his hand up so they would let him continue.

''She's here with me and I'm happy and proud to introduce my bride and soon to be wife, Amy Rose.'' He stated and turned a bit to look at her as he held his hand to her.

She took it and walked forward. Everyone soon saw the beautiful pink hedgehog walk to him and look at the people. She waved her hand as the crowd cheered louder and louder.

They talked there for a little while and said about their wedding plans but not the date yet. Soon after it was over and she could breathe again. She looked like a stone had lifted from her heart.

Sonic walked to her and gave her a kiss. She kissed back and soon the pulled away.

''It wasn't so bad, now was it.'' He smirked.

''It was. Maybe not to you but to me it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.'' She stated.

''Well, it's over and you have nothing to worry about. They totally loved you.'' He said while kissing her. She smiled a little and knew that when she was going to be a queen, there was gonna be more where that came from.

While Sonic and Amy were talking with their friends, they didn't know that someone or something was spying on them and taking pictures. Soon the shadow disappeared.

* * *

**Sorry that this one's a little short and a bit harsh at some points. Same, don't like - don't read... Thanks for those who read this and don't think this as crap and review...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They held a small garden party at the palace, so celebrate their engagement.  
The party was held at night, so the pretty stars were on their brightest and lightening the mood.

Everyone was having a great time, even Shadow and Rouge.  
Tails and Chris were talking about making modification to the typhoon, Cosmo and Cream were exploring the garden with Cheese.  
They loved seeing new kinds of flowers.

Knuckles was chatting with Sonia and Manic about their previous adventures, while Amy and Sonic were strolling around the garden.  
They looked at the stars and talked about the future. The full moon even made the mood more romantic.

They had sat down to the grass, looking at the moon.  
Amy looked at the diamond ring around her finger, and suddenly felt a hot breath on her neck. She smiled and cuddled more into her lovers chest.

Sonic looked at her, and wondered when she was smiling happily. He knew that she was happy, but she had the sweetest smile on her face.

''What's with that face?'' He grinned. She smiled even more and closed her eyes.

''Just remembering your proposal and the sweet words you said to me.'' She took his hand and put in on her cheek.  
He smiled and pulled her face to a sweet kiss. She kissed back and held his other hand in hers.

''It was the best choice I've ever made in my entire life.'' He smirked.

''I can honestly say that there isn't enough words to describe how happy I am.''  
Amy kissed him again, and leaned her head on his chest. Then her face changed to a worried one.

''What's the matter?'' He asked and put his hand on her shoulder.

''Nothing. Just wishing that my mom and dad were here. I don't even know if they're alive, and even my foster mom Sarah was like a mom to me, but she ended up dead.'' A tear fell from her eye. Sonic was taken aback by her sad statement.

he knew about the king and queen, and wondered if they're alive, but he'd never heard from her foster mom.

''I thought you were an orphan.'' he asked…

''I was after my foster mom murdered… I was just a baby when she found me, but I was a small kid when I was left alone again. I had to run away from my home, and she was taken. I was the only survivor of that small village, and according the Metarex, of my kingdom''  
She sobbed a little, and buried her face to his chest, and sobbed.

Then she pulled apart a little, and looked in his eyes.

''And that's why I was head over heels for you when I first met you. I was always pushed around, beat up, but you were they first person in years to show any kind of kindness for me, and even saved me. You were my first real friend that I ever had.'' She smiled sweetly.

''Well, I just wanted to help, and even thought I was shy, you were and still are really important person to me.'' He smiled back and leaned a little closer.

''Just help? You saved me from a certain doom, helped me if I was in trouble, give me hope, took me in and even give me a real family and marrying me.''  
She replied and kissed him. Her happy words made him really happy too, and gladly has her by his side the rest of his life.

They pulled apart ad looked at each other's eyes. It was true love, and they knew they're gonna have a great future together.  
They were about to kiss again, but hear a voice and turned their heads.  
Sonia was standing there, with a camera, and she quickly took a picture of them and smirked.

They blushed when they realized that she must have heard every word.  
The hedgehog soon sped off back to everyone else, to show the picture.  
They both sighed and sweat dropped when they heard Sonia chatting to Manic and the rest of the gang, very loudly.

''Mom look. Aren't they cute'' She squealed and showed the queen the picture.

''I'm sure their kids are gonna be really cute.'' Cosmo stated happily. The couple blushed a lot, by that comment, but it didn't stop there.

''How many do you think they'll have?'' Rouge asked.

''Knowing Sonic, probably a hundred. You know he's so fast that he can't keep his pants on for too long.'' Knuckles laughed.  
Shadow just ignored the conversation and looked away.

While Sonic was redder that knuckles at this point, and Amy just giggled quietly.  
They went back to the other t talk, but they just kept talking about their kids.

''Poor Amy, that's gotta be rough.'' Sonia smirked and everyone laughed, but they kept going.

''Think about it. 10 little Sonics running around here. That's rough.'' Manic smirked.

''Yea, but at least we wouldn't have to worry about Eggman, not that they'd kick his ass, but he'd have a mental breakdown.'' Tails smirked and everyone laughed.

''Yea, he'd need a therapist when he breaks apart.'' Chris smirked. Then the couple arrived there, and everyone started at them, grinning.  
They were feeling a little weird.

''What?'' Sonic asked nervously. Then Cream came in front of him and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

''Please mister Sonic. Don't be too rough on Amy.'' She said with a bit soft and worried voice.  
He almost fell down and everyone started laughing.

''Is that what you guys just think about!?'' He asked. There was a couple of seconds pause, and everyone nodded at the same time.  
He fell on his back and everyone laughed. Amy face palmed and sighed. She was blushing mad. Sonic got up and sighed too.

''Okay whatever.'' He replied. Then Aleena walked to her son and put her had on his shoulder.

''Don't worry Sonic, we all know that you're a good man, and gentle with women, right?''  
She squeezed his shoulder a little and gave a small, dark and a bit threatening smile. Sonic gulped and nodded. Then her face went to normal happy.

''Great, I knew you would. I'm really proud of you.'' She gave so sweet smile, it was almost creepy.

*Oh common, even my own mom thinks I'm a pervert… Oh just great…* He thought and sighed.  
Amy saw that he was troubled, so she pulled his hand and hugged it.

''Don't worry Sonic. They don't think just that. Everyone knows you're a sweet, brave and kind speeder.''  
She giggled and gave him a really cute smile. He smiled and put his hand around her waist.

Everyone had a great time that night, and they prepared to leave in a few days.Later Amy met up with Alex, and he promised to go along with them.  
Everyone was happy and welcomed the red hedgehog along the crew.

At the morning everyone was ready, typhoon fixed, and ready to fight the Metarex. Sonia and Manic stayed at Mobius, in case they might attack there.  
And everyone knew they're the best fighters on their planet, along with Sonic.

They took off, and soon were off to space. They faced many challenges (like in the series, but I'm too lazy to write them all, so if you want to know the details, watch Sonic X series), soon they were face to face with their final challenge. The Metarex's final battle.

Sonic and Amy were standing outside the typhoon, with Chris and Shadow, while the planet egg drained their powers.  
Cosmo took the drained emeralds, and left to try to fix what's happened.

Suddenly when she was climbing the huge branch, a smaller one took a hold of her, and smashed her against the wall.  
She dropped the emeralds, and suddenly there was a light. It stopped draining power, and everyone got their strength back.

Cosmo smiled and jumped down to look. The emeralds started glowing near Sonic and Shadow, and soon, they both turned super.  
The hedgehogs soon started to wreck the planet, and succeeded. But their joy didn't last too long.

The planet was now pure black, and there came a barrier around it, so even the super hedgehogs couldn't get pass it.

Sonic then said that they have to use the Sonic driver. They didn't want at first, but then they had to.  
Amy was just staring out to the space, and then it hit her. Her face went blank and she took off running.

''Amy! Come back!'' Tails shouted, but they were too late, she was already gone.  
At the same time Cosmo transformed, and flied pass the hedgehogs, and inside the planet.  
She cleared a pathway to Sonic and Shadow, but they couldn't save her.

Cosmos sacrifice took courage, and love for her friends, that made her do the noble and honorable decision. She knew it would break everyones hearts, but she cared for them so much, she could never let anything happen to them. It was her destiny.

Amy cried outside. Her close friends, and her fiancé were in danger.  
There was nothing they could do to save Cosmo, but she wasn't gonna let Sonic go too.

He was about to go inside, but saw Amy running to him. He floated down, and caught her jumping in his arms.  
She was crying her heart out against his chest, and he just held her there, not saying anything, just keeping his eyes closed.

''Sonic, you can't go, we're gonna lose Cosmo, and you could be killed!'' She cried and looked at his face.

He opened his eyes and gave her a deep kiss. She kissed back, while tears fell down her soft face. He held the back of her head with his one hand, and the other around her waist. The kiss seemed to last forever, and they finally pulled apart.

''There's nothing we can do to save Cosmo, and I have to do this. To save everyone. To save you. I can't let everyone down, and I'd never be able to forgive myself if anything bad happened to you.'' He replied.

She cried and kissed him again. They just stood there for a while, and he finally pulled apart, and held her from her shoulders.

''I love you Sonic, please don't make me say goodbye to you too.'' She stated sadly, tears falling from her eyes.

''I'm sorry Amy. I have to do this. There's a chance that I'm gonna survive …'' He didn't get to finish when she cut him off.

''There's also a chance that you won't be able to…'' She said and shook her head.

He gave one last kiss, and whispered ''I love you Amy, never forget that.'' To her ear.

He pulled away and left. Amy was about to go after him, as she watched him floating up, but Alex came and took a hold of her… He closed his eyes and held her tight. It killed the both male hedgehogs to hear the female's cries.

She tried to get off, and almost screamed to let go… Sonic shed one tear from his eye and went inside the canon.  
Soon it fired, and she screamed for her lover and her friend…

She saw Shadow and Sonic hit the planet, and she passed out. She was so stressed, that she wasn't able to handle it.  
Soon the blast was over, and Tails screamed Cosmo's name. They managed to destroy the planet, but they were still in grave danger.

Sonic was about to chaos control, but Shadow knocked him on his stomach, and he fell down.  
He smirked and said that he couldn't let an amateur do it, so he took of his power rings, and chaos controlled everyone to safety just in time.

They didn't see him again, but everyone was safe back at their home planet. They woke up at their planet, and saw Vanilla, standing there. She went to help everyone, and soon they woke up.

Except Amy. She had a high fever, probably from the stress, and was still passed out.  
No one saw Shadow for a while, but some saw a fast figure pass them a couple of times. So must be alive.

Sonic had taken Amy to her house, and let her rest.  
Eggman had given Chris a ride back home, Cream and everyone were enjoying themselves back home, and Tails had planted the seed Sonic brought him.

Sonic had watched when Chris left, and watched over Amy. She was getting worse by the minute.  
She had been passed out for over 4 days now, and he was starting to get really worried.

On the fourth morning, Alex came to visit, and saw Sonic sitting over her bed. He walked to him and out his hand on his shoulder.

''How is she?'' He asked.

''She still hasn't said anything, or even opened her eyes.'' Sonic groaned and sighed. Alex sighed took a hold of the blues shoulder and gave a weak smile to him.

''Thanks for watching over her man.'' He tapped his shoulder and turned to the door.

''You're leaving?'' Sonic asked and stood up.

''Yea. I have work to do, now that I'm finally back here. Do me a favor, and watched over her. Take good care of my sis.''  
He turned back around and shook Sonics hand.

''Sure. You'll know where to find us if you ever want to come to visit.'' Sonic winked.

''Yea, sure. I'll think about it.'' He smirked and walked out the door.  
He waved his hand over his shoulder with one hand in his pocket and closed the door.

Sonic smiled and turned back to Amy. A few hours later, when Sonic was walking from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand, he dropped it when he heard her groaning slightly, and slowly opening her eyes.

He rushed to her, and held her hand. Her sight was starting to clear, and she gasped when she saw that her beloved was okay, right by her side.

She sat up and hugged him. He was shocked, but hugged her back.  
He heard her sobbing and pulled her so her head and hands rested on his chest.

''You should lie down. You're still sick.'' he stated and lied her on her back and pulled the covers on her.  
She shook her head and tried to sit up, but he pushed her down.

''Just rest, I won't go anywhere.'' he replied with a small smile.

''Oh Sonic, I'm just so glad you're okay.'' she cried and gave a weak smile. He couldn't hold it anymore, and kissed her.

They pulled apart soon, so she could get air again, but he just had to do that. He explained everything to her, and she nodded. It was really hard on everyone. The battle had taken its tool on everyone, and they just wanted to rest, but little did they know that there was still one adventure ahead.

* * *

**Here it is :D The Metarex have been eliminated, but there's still one more thing XD R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It took a few days, but Amy was finally feeling better. She was still a little weak, but Sonic looked after her, and she was fine.  
She had the feeling that she had to do one thing before they left.

One morning, Amy had just woken up, out on her clothes and walked down stairs. She saw her fiancé sitting on the couch, watching tv.  
She smiled and walked behind him. She kneeled down and kissed his cheek. He felt het touch and turned his head.

''Morning, and happy birthday Amy.'' He said and got up to give her a kiss.  
She kissed back and smiled at the same time.

''Morning honey. And thank you.'' She giggled and they pulled apart.  
She went to take a cup of coffee, and returned to sit next to him.

''I'm sorry that I don't have a gift for you Ames. It is your '' He stated a bit disappointedly.  
She just gave a smile, and nodded.

''It's no big deal, but Sonic, I've been thinking…'' She started and looked down.  
He turned his head, and sat straight and looked at her.

''There's actually one thing I'd like to do before we return to Mobius.'' She stated.

''And what's that?' He asked and put his hand on her shoulder.

''I was wondering if I could visit the old village where I used to live. I know that with your speed it won't take long.''

''Sure no problem. But why do you wanna go there?'' He asked.

''I want to light a candle for Sarah. It's kinda visiting her grave, but our old house, 'cause I don't know where she's buried.''  
She replied. A tear fell from her eye, and he gave a weak smile and wiped it away.

''Sure Ames. That's so sweet of you.'' He smiled. She smiled too and looked in his eyes.

''Thanks Sonic.'' She gave him a quick kiss and turned to the tv. After a few hours, they left.  
They said goodbye to everyone, and told them to meet them at the wedding. Tails is gonna fix the typhoon, or more like what's left of it, but it's almost done, 'cause he started the repairing when they got back.

Amy had left her luggage to her house, 'cause Sonic was gonna chaos control them to his planet, but she took a shoulder bag for her small things with her.  
They walked for a little while, and talked about, well, everything.

She told him a few things before she had met everyone, and Sonic about his adventures with his sibs and their group, Sonic underground. They also talked freely about their previous adventures, and even shared a few laughs.

Amy liked to listen all the things he'd done with his sibs, and it made her feel special to hear these things, since he actually never told anyone about them.

''It seems like you've had a great time with them, even when getting your kingdom back. I'd like to meet your friends someday, if that's okay?'' She smiled.

''Sure, and I know they'd love to meet you.'' He smirked and put his hand around her waist.  
She smiled and rested her head to his chest.

After some walking, they made it there. It was kinda sad. The place was burned down so bad, the plant life didn't grow back to all the places.  
There were homes and houses, but only ruins. She walked forward for a while, and soon they reached a house near a river.

Amy walked to the house, and shed a tear. Sonic walked to her and gave her a hug.  
She soon pulled away, and took the candle from her bag, put it down, and lighted it.

She kneeled down, and looked at it. She sighed and looked at the sky.

''I hope you're at peace Sarah. I miss you.'' She said quietly, and sighed. She stood up, and tried to hold back the tears.  
Sonic put his hand on her shoulder, and that was the last draw.

She turned around and cried her heart out. He took her for a warm embrace and rocked her head. It was so hard for her.  
She had loved the lady like her own mother, and she didn't know even where her remains were.

She didn't even know if her real parents were alive…She sobbed for some time, and finally calmed down.  
She pulled apart and wiped the rest of the tears away.

''Sorry…It's just so hard…'' She replied and closed her eyes.  
She was a little surprised when Sonic suddenly pulled her to a kiss, but she gladly returned it.

''I'm sure that she's very proud of you, and feeling just fine.'' He gave her his usual smile, and it always managed to cheer her up.

''Thanks Sonic.'' She smiled back. They were about to leave, Amy had an idea. She turned to her husband to be, and gave the sweetest smile.

''Sonic honey…'' She started. He turned to look at her, and got a little nervous…

''Yea?''

''Can we take a fast stroll around the river? Pleeeeeeeeeeease….'' She gave him the puppy dog look, and it was just impossible to resist.

''Fine.'' He sighed. She gave a kiss on his cheek and hummed happily. They walked next to the current, and chatted for a while.  
They had a great time, but he saw that she was troubled. She kept looking at the tides, and her face going a little sad.

He stopped and grabbed her shoulder. She turned her head and gave him a questioning look. He sighed and opened his mouth.

''Are you okay? You seem troubled...'' He asked. She seemed a little surprised, and tried to change the subject.

''What are you talking about… I'm just fine.'' She sweat dropped and tried to sound convincing, but failed.

''Amy, I've known you for almost my entire life, and we're about to spend the rest of our lives together, you can tell me.''  
He said in a caring tone, and she sighed and looked at the current again.

''I was just wondering… If my folks are alive… The Metarex told me they were dead, but I don't know if I should believe them…''  
She stated. He sighed and pulled her to a hug.

''I don't know, but I do know that you don't have to wonder alone. Remember, you have a family, and I'm sure that where ever they are, they're really proud of you. Just like Sarah. Maybe you'll know someday, but now's not the time to worry about that. If you know what I mean.'' He smiled and pulled her chin up a little so he could see her beautiful eyes.

''Yea, I guess. I just can't get them outta my head.'' She sighed and tried to look down, but Sonic pulled her closer and kissed her.

She loved his touch, and worm embrace. She felt secure and loved to be in his arms, and knew that she could always count on him to encourage and be there for her.

He put his hand behind her head, and deepened the kiss, as he pulled her lower body closer to his with his other hand around her waist. They pulled apart, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

''I just wonder what it's like to have parents.'' She stated, a bit sadly.

Then Sonic smirked, and knew what to say to get her start thinking about something else.

''I'm not sure how'd you feel having ones, but I'm sure you'll get to know what it's like about being one.'' He whispered in her ear. He knew it, she went red from head to toe, and he just grinned.

''I….. Oh…..'' She was blushing so hard, that didn't know what to say.

''Hey don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to think about that later.'' He grinned and pulled away a little so he could see her beautiful face.

''I guess. But you always manage to embarrass me.'' She closed her eyes and blushed more.

''Ooohhh… Don't tell me you'd like to try out now.'' He pulled her chin up and kissed her neck.

She went madly red, and tried to hold in her moan. She was getting turned on, and Sonic was just smirking when he heard her resistance against her hormones.  
He pulled away and gave a quick kiss to her, and grinned.

''Don't worry, we'll have plenty of our time later to, get to know each other better.'' He whispered the last part in her ear, and she blushed and almost got mad.

''Why you little, don't do that!'' She cried and started chasing him. He smirked and ran away.

They ran along the river, and when she saw Sonic stop next to the river corner, she tried to get him, but like usual, he dodged, and she was falling to the water.

Sonic was about to catch her before she hit the water, but suddenly, she disappeared. She almost fell to the water, and she was gone.

He stood there, and tried to look for her. Then in a few seconds, he took a risk, and jumped to the same spot where Amy had fallen.  
To his surprise, he didn't touch the water, but soon saw clouds. He looked down, and realized that he started falling down.

He landed on his feet perfectly, but looked around. His eyes went wide, when he saw a town. Almost the same kid as his own.  
There was a river, houses, forests, a few bigger buildings, shops, a mall, everything…

He looked around, and saw Amy lying on the ground. He sped to her and pulled her into his arms.  
She kept her eyes closed, and he was starting to get worried.

''Amy... Amy!? Please, open your eyes.'' He stated. She didn't move. He almost cried, but then saw that she let out a slight groan, and her eyes started to move. She opened them slowly and saw her beloved holding her.

''Sonic? What happened?'' She asked but realized that soon her pulled her into a hug.

''Sonic, what's wrong?'' She turned her head a little, and he pulled away to look at her face.

''Don't scare me like that. I almost had a heart attack.'' He stated. She gave a soft smile, and touched his cheek.

''Oh honey, don't worry, I'm fine. Just got hit pretty hard.'' She gave her sweetest smile to him, and kissed him.

''Hey Sonic, do you know where we are? I've never heard of this place…'' She asked and tried to stand up, and fell, but he caught her, and helped her up.

''I don't know… Me neither… It's weird, this place's been right under our noses, but we've never seen it.''  
He stated, and held his fiancé up. She soon was able to stand for herself, but looked around and wondered.

''It looks like there's an entire city here.'' She stated. The hedgehogs went to take a closer look.

They saw a lot of people, happily doing their daily routines, and they were animals, just like them. They walked around, and then they saw something shocking. There was a huge castle. They were sure of it.

They two find out more about the kingdom, and when they reached the park near the castle, they were surprised to see a crowd of people, and something interesting happening.

They walked a bit closer and saw that probably the queen or the king, walked to the balcony, to say something.

''My people, it's been 19 years, since our beloved princess was lost, and we still miss her. But today's still her birthday, and we remember her. Let us celebrate, and hope that someday, we will have her back.'' A woman stated.

The couple was too far away to hear what the female said, or even looked like, but they heard people cheering.  
When they were about to step closer, suddenly guards saw them, and realized the intruders.

''Intruders!'' they suddenly yelled, and they gathered around the two. They were surprised, but got ready to fight. The people gathered to take a closer look, and were shocked when they saw the couple.

''Relax, we don't mean any harm…'' Sonic didn't get to finish when one of the yelled…

''How did you find the portal?'' One demanded and pointed his sword to Sonics neck.

''By accident.'' He stated.

''Why should we believe you? How do we know that you're not one of the Metarex!?'' Another came and looked ready to attack.

He rushed to the blue speeder, and started swinging his sword. Amy didn't worry too much, 'cause she knew that he'll be just fine.

But suddenly she was gotten off guard, and another gueard started to attack her.  
They both dodged their attacks, and tried to convince to them that they're not one of them, but it was no use… They just didn't believe them.

When more guards came, Amy had no choice but to summon her sword, and fight.  
She and Sonic were back to back, and tried to come up with a plan.

''What do we do, there's just too many. I don't want to actually harm them.'' She stated.  
They kept fighting, and leaned on each other's backs again.

''We have no choice, if you don't have any ideas…'' He replied, and dodged another sword.  
They separated, and ran to different directions.

Amy ran to the left, and a guard came after her. She ran to a dead end, and turned around.

''Please, don't make me hurt you…'' She stated. He just gave a laugh, and smirked.

''You, hurt me? That's a good one.'' He started laughing like crazy, and almost fell to the ground.  
A few guards came after, and they all laughed.

She was starting to get really pissed off.  
Sonic realized the same thing when he saw her getting on fire… She was mad, really mad…

''Amy, don't do anything…'' Before he could finish, all the guards flew pass him in a second.  
They hit the brick wall, and he sighed.

''Reckless…'' She walked next to him, cracking her knuckles, and with an evil smile on her face.

''Who's next?'' All the guards swallowed and ran for cover. Sonic sighed, and turned his look on her.

''We've got to do something about that temper of yours.'' He stated.  
He went white when he saw the evil look on her face, getting madder.

''You want some of this?'' He just backed away a little, and waved his hands for a *no*.

''I thought so…'' She stated, and started to calm down a little.  
Then suddenly a force struck Sonic when he let his guard down for a second.

''Sonic!'' She shouted. Her head turned a bit, and she was hit to the face, and flew back. She got up, and looked at the one who hit them.

''Who are you!?'' The creature asked. It was a male raccoon, and he had an armor. He seemd to be working to the castle.

''None of your business!'' She shouted and summoned her sword again. They battled for a while, while Sonic had to deal with another one.

He was an orange fox, and had an armor as well.  
The battled and soon, a lot of people gathered around them. It looked like the entire city was there.

Amy struck him a few times, but when she took a quick glance at her beloved, she was hit to the stomach, and flew to a giant rock wall.  
She was hit so hard, so she didn't fall down.

''Shouldn't have let her guard down.'' The raccoon smirked as the dust was all around her.

''Amy!'' Sonic shouted. He sped off, and hit the raccoon right to the face.

He looked at her, and when he was about to go to her, the fox came behind him.  
He didn't know, and before he was struck, Amy's hammer suddenly flew and hit the fox to his face.

Amy jumped down, stretched her shoulders and neck, and cracked her knuckles.  
She was about to walk to the two, but suddenly someone jumped on her, and pulled her to the river.

The raccoon kicked her under water, so her eyes got blurry, and didn't have much power left.  
She floated down the river, and fell down a water fall.

Sonic screamed her name, and when he was about to jump after her, the fox hit the back of his neck, and he felt everything go black, and weak… He passed out to the ground, as his love floated away.

The guards carried the blue hedgehog inside the castle. One of them went to see about the pink one, but she was nowhere to be seen.

So they stopped looking, and focused on the captive. The next day, the blue one was starting to wake up, in a cell.

He slowly sat up from his bed, and a looked around. His vision was a bit blurry, so it took a few seconds before he could make out anything.  
He suddenly remembered everything that happened, and panicked…

The last thing he remembered, was seeing Amy fall down the water fall, and him getting knocked out.  
He got up, and walked to the bars. There was no guards around, so when he was about to bust trough them, he heard a noise.

He saw the fox walking to him, and smirking.

''So you're awake.''

''Yea, what the hell do you want?'' He crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and leaned to the wall.

''The queen wants to talk to you.'' The fox stated. Sonic just smirked and opened his eyes.

''What makes you think that I want to see her?''

''You have no choice. Either that, or be executed.'' Sonic just grinned at his comment.

''Sure, whatever… Not like you could do that, but it'd be great kick some royal ass for messing with my girlfriend. By the way, where is she?'' Sonics voice got a bit darker… You could see he was pissed, and ready to fight.

''The pink weakling? Probably drowned…'' The fox smirked, but his face soon fell when he he felt Sonic grab his neck from between the bars.

''If something's happened to her, I'll make sure you all are gonna pay…'' He let go, and the fox took a deep breath, after almost suffocating…

''I wouldn't threat if I were you. After all, you're the one behind the bars.'' He stated. Sonic obviously didn't listen, or even care, he just wanted to know where Amy is, and if she's okay… But he knew she's a tough girl, and would be fine…

First he was gonna have some answers, and then go get her. The fox put some handcuffs on him, and led him trough the main hall.

He followed the animal, and it opened doors to a big parlour.

The fix closed the doors after the hedgehog, and for a brief second, it was quiet… Sonic took a look of his surroundings, and his ear twisted when he heard a sound…

He saw a smaller door opening, and something walking in…

* * *

**Here it is, finally :D Sorry for taking so long ^^ R&R :D Hope you like it :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update, but I've had a lot going on XD But sorry, the rest of the story are kinda mushy, but I hope you can stand it ^^ Here it is anyway. Oh and sorry for the clifthanger, I know that some of you don't like them ;)  
**

**Chapter 13**

**Normal POV:**

Sonic turned his face to the door, and saw a figure with a cloak walk in. It was the queen.  
He didn't see much of her, but he was surprised to see that she opened his handcuffs, and walk to a chair.

''I'm sorry that they treated you badly. They're good people, just afraid of anyone who is an outsider.'' Sonic suddenly softened up a bit when he heard her voice.

He sat down, and he felt funny. Like he'd met her before or something.

''I assume that you found the portal by accident?'' She asked.

''Yea. We meant to harm to anyone, but we were suddenly attacked.'' he replied. He felt a bit funny, not really knowing if he should be rude, or just play it safe. I mean, he could get out any second he wanted.

''We? You mean to tell me you weren't alone?'' The queen asked.

''Yea. I came here with my fiancé. But she's lost, and I'm worried that something might have happened.'' Sonic replied a bit sadly… He had to find her…

''I'm really sorry, I'll send some guards help you on your search, and I wish that you would accept my help. They are really stubborn when it comes to listening…'' The lady admitted, face palming. Sonic didn't see her face, but he heard the truth in her gentle voice.

''Sure, but first I want to make sure she's okay…'' He replied.

''I understand.'' She replied to him. He felt a bit funny, but he had to ask…

''No offence or anything, but could you show me your face… It's kinda weird talking to you, but not seeing you… Or even knowing your name…'' He asked.

''Oh, sure. Where are my manners.'' She chuckled a bit, and pulled down her hood. She opened her eyes, and looked straight up, and to his face.

''My name is Alice. As you know, I'm the queen here, and it's nice to meet you.'' She gave a sweet smile… He went white when he saw her face. Her sapphire blue eyes, her snow white skin, and her face…

He couldn't believe what he was seeing… Was it really her..? It couldn't be… But it had to…

''Is something wrong?'' She asked, a bit concerned when she saw the sudden change in his features…

''This might sound strange, but is this the Rose kingdom? The one that was destroyed by the war?'' Sonic gulped and asked.

''Yes, how did you know?'' She was a bit confused, but curious…

''I just… I recognize your face…'' Sonic handed the picture of the royal family from his pocket to the white hedgehog. Now the queen's face went blank…

''How did you get this...?'' She asked…

''Me and my friends fought the Metarex a while ago, and defeated them, but before we did, they gave us this…'' Sonic replied…

''Why would they do that?'' Sonic got a bit tensed… How was he gonna tell that her daughter almost got killed, and was now missing…

''How do I put this… It kinda hard to explain… But here goes…'' He sighed… She got more tense, but what she heard next, shocked her even more…

''That photo was given to my fiancé… Amy…'' He replied a bit quiet, but she heard it, and went totally emotionless…

Sonic just sighed, and hoped he didn't do something wrong, but he had to tell her… Then she did something unexpected…

She ran out the door, and went to take a hold from the fox's shirt collar, and shook him

''Do you have any idea what you've done!? Go find that girl, and bring every guard with you! Understand!? And you better hope she's okay!'' The fox slowly nodded, and ran away… Sonic just smirked…

*Oh yea, definitely Amy's mom… They're so much alike…* The queen ran out, to tell everyone to find the girl, so Sonic thought he'd go find her too…

He sped out the castle, and went down the river looking for her… His worries grew, when he didn't see her anywhere…

Everyone searched for hours for the mystery girl, but the queen didn't tell them who she was, yet…  
She wanted to be sure.

Even she took apart of the search, and it was a surprise to everyone everywhere.  
It was a mystery why the queen was so interested in this girl…Meanwhile with...

Amy had pulled herself out of the river, and fallen asleep to the rocks.  
She opened her eyes in the morning, and went to find a way to return to the castle, and Sonic…

She wondered around the big forest, and it was kinda freaky for a while…It was dark, and quiet…

But when the sun started to shine between the braches, and hit the female's face, she felt funny…  
It was different from the suns elsewhere, but something about this place, made her feel like she'd been there before.

She wondered around the place for a while, and got pretty tired… She hadn't slept well, and felt so weak…

She continued to search a way out, but with no use. She sighed, and sat down on a rock on a hill…  
There was a flower field for miles around, with no civilization…

She remembered her parents gentle face, and it gave a smile on her face. A sad but also happy, 'cause she knew that there was a chance that they're alive somewhere, and loved her always…

She put on the necklace her mom had given her… She looked at it and smiled… She soon realized that it was already night…

She sighed, and looked at the moon, that came from behind the clouds…

It was full, and in some way, kinda magical…  
She didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly remembered the lullaby from in her dreams…

She sighed, and since she had nothing better to do, and no one was listening anyway, she opened her mouth, and sang…

(By Jessica Brown)

**Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true**

The first parts she sang a bit quietly, but the next verse, she sang louder, and without her knowing, someone around heard it…

**The lamb lies down and rests it head  
On its mother's downy bed  
Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow  
And butterfly dreams of a violet rose  
Dreams of a violet rose**

The white queen walked behind the hedgehog, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and seeing… A beautiful young pink hedgehog singing the lullaby that only the queen knew, and used to sing for her baby daughter, who she thought she's lost forever, after the war…

Amy's hair flowed in perfect sync with the wind, and it was just so touching... It had to be her, since no one else had never heard that song, excpt her husband and her own parents, who sang it to the queen, whe she was a little todler.

She soon realized that tears were flowing from her eyes, and she couldn't hold it inside anymore… She opened her mouth before Amy could sing the last two verses… Amy's ear twisted when she heard a voice from behind her…

**I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
As sun embraces the moonlight  
The clouds will carry us off tonight  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea**

She turned her head, and saw a cloaked figure standing there… But the voice was familiar…  
She looked at her, and her eyes went wide, when she saw the figure taking down her hood while singing…

She was a beautiful white hedgehog…With sapphire blue eyes…Just like in the photo…

**Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true**

She was taken aback…She felt her heart miss a beat. The gentle look in the hedgehog's eyes, she knew it was her…

She recognized her face and voice from her dream…  
The sakura hedgehog could never forget such an angelic voice, and she felt those soft words fill her heart again…

She felt tears fall down from her eyes… She saw the lady take a step forward, so Amy stood up, and looked at her…

The lady held her arms apart, suggesting her to come, and her look was like a loving look, the look that only mothers would give…  
She ran into her arms, and hugged her with all her might.

She sobbed into her chest, and felt the lady rock her head.  
She continued sobbing, and heard the white hedgehogs gentle humming…

They pulled apart a little, so they could see their faces.  
The white hedgehog wiped away the pink ones tears, and gave a sweet smile… Amy gladly returned it, and held her mom's hand on her cheek.

''Oh mom… I thought that I'd never see you again…'' She stated and let one last tear fall from her eye.

''Oh my little Rose…You're so big now… You've become a strong and a beautiful young woman. I missed you so much.'' The mother hugged her daughter, and a tear fell from her eye too…

''I thought that you were dead…'' Amy replied…

''Well, I'm not, but I'm really happy that you're alive and well.'' She smiled back, really relieved that her beloved daughter was alive.

''As much as I'd love to hold you here, there's a certain someone waiting for you…'' Alice gave a sweet smile to her daughter.

''Yea… You can explain everything when we're there.'' She smiled back.

The two headed back to the castle, but had to wait a while to wait for Sonics return…  
He sighed and walked back to the castle, and his eyes went wide when he saw Amy and Alice standing at the ports. Amy noticed him, and smiled widely.

''Sonic!'' She shouted and ran into his arms. He caught her and twirled her around in air, and gave her a kiss. She put her hands around his neck, and a tear fell from her eye.

''Amy, I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried.'' He gave her a sweet smile, and she gave him another kiss.

''Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine.'' She tried to comfort the worried hedgehog. She was truly happy that he cared for her, as much as she cared for him.

''I guess you already know everything.'' He smirked. Outside happy, but inside a little worried that she might be angry.

''Yea. I guess it was you who told her about me.'' She pulled apart a bit, and looked up from the ground, and looked at him with her green emerald eyes.

''Yea. But I kinda had no choice.'' He grinned worriedly.

''You don't have to be sorry. I really appreciate it, thanks honey.'' She kissed him again, and he kissed back. They walked to Alice, and explained everything. The battle with the Metarex, her past and their engagement and wedding.

They were talking inside a diner in the castle, and enjoying dinner. They told her about their adventures, and well, everything.

They finished and went to a parlour, to talk some more. She wanted to know the date of their wedding and more things…

''I'd like to say thank you Sonic, for helping my daughter, and for being there for her.'' Alice gave a grateful smile to him, which he gladly returned.

''No need to thank me. It was really Amy who saved me, and I'd do anything for her.'' he looked at her, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

''Glad to hear that.'' She nodded and suddenly a tear fell from her eye.

''Mom, is something wrong?'' The pink daughter got worried, and almost stood up, but her mom stopped her.

''I'm just fine. It's just so remarkable how Sonic reminds me of your father.'' She smiled and wiped away the tear.

''Really? You haven't said anything about dad…Could you tell me about him. How you met, and the war, if that's okay? I'm just curious.'' Amy went to sit next to her mom.

''Sure honey, it's only fair that you know about him. Where do I begin…'' She sighed with a smile on her face.

''Well, how did you meet? How did you fall in love? What was he like?'' Amy asked with a bright smile on her face.

''Well, as you can guess, he was a young speeder also. Not as fast as Sonic, but very fast. Before we met, he was a wild little prince. He used to go on adventures, and get in trouble with his parents. The king and queen. He saved those in need, and was a boy who couldn't stay put for 5 minutes.'' She smirked.

''Heh, he certainly reminds me of a certain someone.'' Amy grinned and glanced at Sonic with an evil smirk.

''What are you implying.'' Sonic asked, raising his left eye brow.

''Nothing.'' She smiled and turned to her mom.

''Well, as for the part how we met, it was actually decided by our parents that we get married, but when we met, we didn't know… I met him the first time when we were about10. I heard storied of him, but I've never seen him before. I was actually trying to sneak out to go to the town, since I've never gotten the chance, but when I got there, soon some punks attacked me.''

''Oh I know, dad saved you right?'' Amy asked happily.

''No.'' The couple was taken aback a bit, but listened.

''He was sitting on the roof, and laughing at me. I knew he hated girls, but he just mocked me. So I kicked their ass and went after him. We fought for a while, and returned home beat up. At the time, we didn't know who we were, but the next day, when we had a surprise meeting, we found out. It was quite the shock. Of course, we had to spend a few weeks with each other, and get to know each other… Well, he managed to embarrass me a thousand times, but I had my share of the fun too.'' She smirked at the funny memories.

''Wow…That was something I didn't except.'' Sonic smirked.

''Well anyway, how did you fall in love?'' Amy asked her mom. She saw a small blush on her face, so she couldn't wait to hear.

''Well…Actually, when we grew up, we just messed around and fought, but after a few years of not seeing each other, we were told to finally meet again. We were both 20 at the time, and they had organized a party for our reunion. We both knew what it meant, so we both sneaked out the party on our own, before we even saw each other. I was trying to climb down from one of the widows, while everyone was looking for us. Suddenly my foot slipped and I fell down. '' She said.

''Then suddenly, when I thought I'd hit the ground, your father caught me in his arms. I opened my eyes, and looked in his emerald green ones. It was love. I could see he didn't expect me to literally fall in his arms, but the look on his face, was worth it. He set me down, and we took a stroll around the garden. We talked and got to know each other better, and soon, that led to our engagement, and wedding. I fell in love with the man of my dreams. I miss him so.'' She stated the last part a bit sadly.

''I'm sorry mom.'' Amy replied.

''Don't worry. He died not just a king protecting the kingdom, but more as a loving husband and father, who did everything he could to save his wife and daughter. I know he's watching over us, and every time I see you, I see your father. You look so much alike him. And seeing you two together, it reminds me of our happier days.'' Alice smiled at her daughter and Sonic.

''I couldn't be more proud of dad.'' Amy replied.

''He was a true hero, and you can be proud to call him your father. He was the most noble and loving man alive, but sadly, our happiness cost him dearly… But, I know he doesn't regret defending his daughter and wife, happy for the years he had.'' The lady kissed the sakura hedgehog's forehead, and smiled.

''Thanks mom.'' She replied simply, but was happy to know what kind of man he was.

''No need to thank Amy... But there still one more thing I think you want to know…'' Alice stated.

''You see, you weren't the only child we had…'' She started, but Amy gave a soft smile when she saw how worried the lady was…It must have been hard on them both.

''You mean Alex? Don't worry, I already met him…'' Amy gave a small smirk, trying not to shock her mom too much…

''You what? But I thought he was dead?'' The lady stated surprised… The mother had a hard time believing that her daughter came back, but her son alive, that was a shocker too.

''No, he was just lost at Sonics planet. He helped us to defeat the Metarex.'' Amy smiled.

''He's alive? Why didn't he come with you...?'' She asked, a bit confused.

''I don't know. I guess he had some stuff to do, and we really weren't planning to come here…'' sonic stated.

''I guess you're right… Oh I'm such a fool… We were sure that he was dead, and we didn't save him when he was still alive…'' Alice sighed.

''You didn't know. And besides, you could do nothing, and I'm sure you two will meet soon again.''  
Amy tried to cheer her mom up a bit, she couldn't have known, so she didn't do anything wrong.

''Yea, maybe… If he wants to…'' The queen felt so depressed, but hoped that she could see her beloved son again.

''Oh he wants to… He just doesn't know you're alive. But hey, if you'd come to the wedding, I'm sure he'll come too.'' Sonic stated.

''Sure. I wouldn't miss it for the world.'' She returned the smile, and they continued to talk trough out the night.

The couple finally got to bed, and they left the next morning…  
Amy told her mom that Sonic was gonna pick her up to the wedding, and that she was gonna get Alex there too.

She hated to say goodbye, since they just met again in years, but they had to leave, but she wasn't too sad, 'cause she knew that she was not gonna lose her the second time.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, and mushiness, but I hope you liked it :) I just don't know anymore adventures for this, so I think its better to end it soon :) But don't worry, I'm gonna let you guys know a little secret. I have a new story in mind, and i've already started writing it ;)**

**I'm not sure how good will it be, but I'll always try my best. Just letting you know, and I'm gonna finish all my stories, it's just gonna take some time.**

**Oh and thanks for the nice pm **XoxoSonamy4440oxoX** ,I hope you liked this, and I'll try to update asap ;)**


End file.
